The One Day Gym Leader Mimi
by Mayden-Mizutei
Summary: A veces ocurre que caemos en medio del camino, cosas pasan y las heridas nos impiden crecer con el miedo a fallar pero… No estamos solos, parte de madurar implica mirar hacia delante, atreviéndonos a descubrir la fuerza que nos rodea.CrossoverOCC
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO:** The One Day Gym leader Mimi

**Capitulo: **_Primera parte del One-Shot_

**Serie:** Pokemon

**Resumen:** A veces ocurre que caemos duramente en medio del camino, cosas pasan y terribles heridas nos impiden crecer con el miedo a fallar pero… No estamos solos y parte de madurar implica mirar hacia delante, atreviéndote a apoyarte del amor que te rodea

**Parejas:**

**Categoria:** Adventure/Angst/Romance

**Calificación:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon no me pertenece, aunque muchos digan que sí por mi gran afición a él XD. Pokemon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, La Nintendo y demás agregados, solo escribí está historia sin fines de lucro para goce mío y del lector. Espero la disfruten n.n

**Notes:** Este fic es un one-shot pero se encuentra dividido en dos capítulos para hacer más cómoda su lectura n.n. Muchos de los personajes que aparecerán en este fic son personajes de role, originales en cuanto a personalidad pero similares en físico a ciertos caracteres de anime, doy este aviso por si se suscita alguna confusión en cuanto a su procedencia, para ayudar a la imagen mental del lector y mayor comprensión de la historia. A continuación incluyo una lista con los nombres de los personajes que podrían resultar desconocidos, el carácter de anime al que se asemejan y la serie de procedencia de esté.

Mimi - Milfuelle Sakuraba - Misha/Galaxy Angel - Pitaten

Kai - Kai Hiwatari/Beyblade

Wu Tang - Aikawa Kazuhiko/Dear boys

Ginji - Ginji Amano/Get Backers

Link - Soujiro Zeta/Rurouni Kenshin

Sakura - Sakura Clow-Kinomoto/Tsubasa no Chronicle - CCS

Sorata - Sorata Arisugawa/X the Clamp

Arashi - Arashi Kishuu/X the Clamp

Ghanesa - Yuzuriha Nekoi/X the Clamp

Remi - Botan/Yu Yu Hakusho

Haruna - Haruna Kisaragi/Corrector Yui

Takashi - Takashi Fuji/Corrector Yui

Miroku - Monje Miroku/Inuyasha

**Mención especial: **El personaje de Dick corresponde a Dick Noon carácter del fic "Cambios" de Martin Mystery obra original de la talentosisma Ashley-Ketchum, la cual recomiendo a aquellos aficionados al yaoi.

"_Cursiva" – _dialogos de los personajes.

"**Negrita**" – pensamientos o recuerdos

**CAMPAÑA No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**_The One day Gym Leader "Mimi"_**

"**_Y extasiado admirando las perfectas formas de los jarrones_**

**_el alumno pregunto al Alfarero_**

– **_¿Maestro como es que ha conseguido semejante perfección?_**

**_El viejo abrió un armario tras él repleto de jarrones de mala echura y formas grotescas, sonrió_**

**_respondiendo calmadamente – Equivocándome miles de veces-"_**

El sol asomo radiante sobre los edificios de ciudad camino dorado, elevándose lo suficiente como para iluminar la pequeña pero hermosa casita a las afueras de la ciudad. Entrando por la ventana de cierta habitación en el segundo piso el brillo solar recorrió la estancia, trepando lentamente desde el piso de madera lustrosa a los pies del buró y a la cama, cuando la débil luz rozo el despertador este comenzó a sonar sin control. Una mano sudorosa se asomo con pereza debajo de las sabanas apagándolo con marcada debilidad, la figura de cabello rosa dio media vuelta en la cama dando la cara al astro, revelando unas mejillas tan rojas como la estrella matinal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En medio del camino boscoso desde ciudad Azulona a Azafrán el singular grupo de entrenadores se había detenido junto a un pequeño arroyo de frescas y límpidas aguas a tomar lo que era, según palabras del gangoso monje, (llámese Sorata): "_Un descanso como HO-OH manda_". Y en eso estaba el grupo; divirtiéndose cada uno en sus muy personales y peculiares actividades…

- _¡¡Bala de Cañón!_ – La caída del cuerpo de Link azoto afanosamente las aguas del tranquilo lago, salpicando gran cantidad de líquido en las grandes piedras cercanas a la orilla y, claro está, también sobre Ghanesa y su libro que justamente se encontraba sentada sobre las rocas en busca de un momento de meditación y serena tranquilidad.

Las hojas de los capítulos 7 y 8 del texto quedaron empapadas al igual que su cabello y chaqueta. Momentos después la cabeza de Link asomo con expresión ingenua desde las profundidades.

- _¿Podrías no chapotear por favor?_ – arguyó ella con su neutro y educado tono, escondiendo su incomodidad de mala manera.

- _Oh, lo siento_ – respondió Link con su inocente y luminosa sonrisa; Ghanesa lo miro de reojo y nuevamente retornaba su vista al libro cuando un: - **_¡¡¡ Aquí voy yo!_** – La interrumpió por segunda vez, otra gran cantidad de agua arruino en esta ocasión los capítulos 9 y 10 de "**Una primavera con Muk**".

Ofuscada la joven se levanto de la piedra y se alejo con un aireado – _¡¡Hum!_ – del lugar. La cabeza de Sorata asomo junto a la de Link justo para verla retirarse.

- _Eh… ¿Qué le ocurrió?_ – pregunto el monje con tono confundido en su graciosa voz.

- _¿Qué se yo?_ – Se encogió de hombros ingenuamente el ex hitokiri – _Quizás detesta los clavados_ –concluyo lanzando agua sobre el castaño que respondió de inmediato, enfrascándose ambos en un juego de sonrisas, chapoteos y quien ahogaba a quien.

No muy lejos de allí Kai observaba cierto punto lejano del horizonte donde el bosque se fundía con el cielo; sentado placidamente con la espalda en un árbol, el brazo izquierdo apoyado sobre su pierna semiflexionada y una ramita que entretenía su boca; el flemático entrenador del fuego trataba de pasar su día apaciblemente, sintiendo la caricia de la brisa y el arrullo aromático de la pradera, en eso estaba cuando vio llegar a Ghanesa quien se sentó a poca distancia de él en busca de la ansiada paz tan necesaria para la lectura, paz, que de seguro, encontraría junto al serio y callado muchacho, sin embargo cuando este dejo escapar un - _Parece que te_ **_"aguaron"_** _la tarde_ - Los colores se le subieron al rostro y enojada se puso de pie nuevamente, decidida a alejarse de cualquier ser humano en kilómetros a la redonda.

Kai la observo partir de reojo con una sonrisa disimulada, había visto asolapadamente toda la escena entre la educada Ghanesa y Link, así que cuando la vio venir toda empapada no pudo resistirse a hacer el comentario. Pareciera que sus"amigos" le estaban contagiando el carácter; si es que así podía llamarlos claro, después de todo no se conocían mucho y la confianza no era lo más abundante en su relación.

Debía admitir que ellos eran buenas personas, a veces desquiciantemente irritantes (haciendo énfasis en la palabra "desquiciante") pero buenos chicos después de todo. Aunque sus personalidades no congeniasen bien él ya llevaba un buen tiempo viajando en su compañía y no todo había sido malo, cosas muy intensas habían ocurrido en su vida desde que decidió seguirlos: Conoció muchas personas, descubrió algunas cosas sobre si mismo, sobre los demás y ahora luchaba por resolver un enigma muy grande, de proporciones mundiales, que parecía girar en torno a ellos.

Y pensar que las alocadas ganas de acompañarlos habían nacido de un único motivo; un poderoso y sensible motivo. "**_Cuando se ama se hacen cosas impensables_**" había escuchado decir por allí pero nunca estuvo de acuerdo, pensó que el amor, si llegaba algún día, podría ser algo controlable como todo lo demás en su vida, sin embargo, sin saber como ni porque, ella robo su corazón (aunque para él eso sonara abominablemente cursi) llenándolo de un sentimiento que, aunque quiso, jamás pudo controlar.

Recordaba cada momento de aquel día cuando iba de paso por la, en ese momento, caótica isla Love Cup: La pelea casi ridícula que sostuvo con un muy principiante Link, el hechizo de la sonrisa de Mimi (que lo había atraído como mosca a la miel) al interponerse en su batalla, su mirada, las palabras, la invitación que él, "El señor mutismo", había echo sin pensar, guiado por algo que solo podía considerar como una especie de misterioso encantamiento; la declaración de sus sentimientos nacientes, el rubor de la pelirosa, sus labios y el martillo de Corphish en su estomago, recuerdos que arrancaban sonrisas que subían desde su corazón y asomaban a su boca en forma de ligera mueca de felicidad. ¡¡Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos! Desde sonrisas, hasta la sombra de la muerte que un rubio resplandor se encargo de alejar de él en aquella tumba misteriosa. Pero no todo era agradable, últimamente había algo que le inquietaba de sobremanera…

Dando una mirada a su alrededor para ahuyentar la preocupación, observo como el larvitar, kuriboh y eqqus de Link yacían dormidos sobre la suave piel del vientre de clefable que roncaba apaciblemente; un poco más allá los dos chimechos parecían estar en un duelo de miradas, enfrascados de seguro en alguna discusión psíquica de hermanos, mientras el trapinch de Remi lanzaba mordiscos desde el agujero que hace poco había cavado, tratando de atrapar la traviesa cola que aipom mecía descaradamente entre sus grandes mandíbulas, en tanto hurtaba la fruta que ambos venonats, una rama más arriba, recolectaban.

Al parecer "Bart" tenía todo bajo control o así era hasta que shuppet, tan travieso como él, apareció de la nada frente a su rostro espantándolo con su ataque de impresión. El mono pokemon cayo del árbol directo en las mandíbulas de trapinch que intento masticarlo rápidamente, el pequeño simio pudo apoyarse dentro de las quijadas de la hormiga león e impulsarse fuera con su cola mandando una andanada de bofetones, para después huir despavorido, por suerte dos manzanas cayeron dentro de la boca de trapinch contentándolo por el momento, mientras shuppet y los dos venonats junto al tranquilo nincada, que acaba de unirse al grupo, reían de lo ocurrido.

Bellsprout pudo contonear su finísimo cuerpo justo a tiempo, esquivando la huida del aterrado aipom que buscaba algún árbol para refugio, por desgracia chikorita, que dormía en la cama de flores al lado de la espigada campanilla no tuvo tanta suerte y fue arrollada por el pequeño Bart, ambos se hicieron un ovillo y rodaron aparatosamente. El mal humor del pokemon hoja se hizo presente amenazando al simio con sus látigos que elevo hasta su máxima altura, por desgracia las lianas interrumpieron la ruta de vuelo del pobre Hiei que paseaba por el cielo, noqueándolo, taillow cayo en picada sobre chikorita quien, más molesto aun, reclamo duramente al imprudente simio y la aturdida golondrina.

Pronto los tres se enfrascaron en una acalorada discusión que charmander y diglet intentaron calmar con cortesía, pero lejos de hacerlo solo consiguieron picotazos, bofetadas y algunos latigazos terminando unidos al creciente pleito. Staryu, qwilfish y angisperma asomaron sus cabezas desde el agua para encontrar la causa del griterío que se oía hasta las profundidades del lago donde retozaban. Al ver toda la conmoción el pez globo y la araña patinadora cruzaron una cómplice mirada de reojo que parecía decir "_Yo en esto no me meto_" y desaparecieron en las profundidades del lago antes de que el pobre staryu lo notara, la estrella de mar confundida volteo de derecha a izquierda repetidas veces, suspiro en derrota al no encontrarlos, él mismo tendría que calmar las cosas, así que se dirigió cabizbajo hacia la orilla en el camino emergieron frente a él los tentacools de Remi y Ghanesa quienes trataron de serenar al pokemon de Link dándole ánimos gentilmente, la estrella agradeció el gesto continuando su camino a lo que sabía seria un gran dolor de cabeza.

Ni bien hubo pisado la orilla corphish surgió frente a él desde la húmeda tierra para mostrarle triunfante dos trozos de un metal amarillo brillante que había encontrado hace poco, sin embargo al notar la preocupación de su compañero arrojo lejos las dos pepitas de oro y se dispuso a enterarse de la sucedido. La estrella solo señalo hacia la discusión que ya había involucrado a todos los demás y el cangrejo, con aires de suficiencia, golpeo su pecho con una tenaza, pavoneándose de que podría arreglarlo todo solo y que el otro solo observara como se hacia, ambos se dirigieron a la discusión: El cangrejo de rió con la confianza dibujada en el rostro y la estrella de mar más cabizbaja aún porque no presentía nada bueno.

Al llegar el pokemon de las tenazas se aclaro la garganta dispuesto a dar un gran discurso pero antes de decir una sola frase salio volando, golpeado accidentalmente por uno de los látigos que chikorita agitaba para mantener a los demás a distancia. El pequeño crustáceo cayó fuertemente de espaldas y se levanto de inmediato, rugiendo molesto empezó a perseguir a chikorita con sus tenazas tratando de darle un buen pellizco; todos los demás observaban con una gota resbalando por sus nucas como el pobre pokemon hoja huía despavorido del cangrejo rufián. Mas allá, oculto detrás de un sauce, ralts observaba curioso el espectáculo de esos amables, aunque alocados, pokemons cerciorándose de que no se acercarán demasiado como para molestar el sueño del delicado metapod arropado cuidadosamente en una cama de hojas por el pequeño pokemon psíquico. Ralts se acostó con cuidado a su lado, durmiéndose arrullado por la canción que el viento arrancaba a las hojas de aquel gran árbol.

Kai que había observado todo el alboroto se preparo para levantarse y calmar a los pequeños puesto que sus entrenadores parecían haberse esfumado en el aire o, en el caso de Link y Sorata, en el agua. Estaba punto de ponerse de pie cuando un grito irritante y bien conocido para él congelo a todos en su sitio, dranzer acaba de despertar de su siesta o mejor dicho lo acaban de despertar en medio de tanto griterío. El gran pájaro de fuego extendió toda su envergadura amedrentándolos; después de rugir algunas cosas los hizo callar y se dio la vuelta para alejarse a continuar con la siesta, pero el travieso aipom, al verlo de espaldas, no pudo resistir el deseo de revancha empezando a lanzar muecas altaneras, sin embargo no contaba con la media vuelta que el pájaro dio paralizándolo con su mirada fulgurante para gusto de todos los demás pokemons, estaban esperando hace tiempo que alguien diera una lección al irreverente simio.

El entrenador del fénix rió complacido, dranzer se veía muy bien en medio del grupo poniendo orden y haciéndolos callar, era casi como una representación de él; "**Todas las cosas se parecen a sus dueños**" y en el caso del ave de fuego era más que cierto. Esa comparación lo hizo regresar a sus cavilaciones anteriores: Hace mucho tiempo temía que el grupo desarrollara dependencia hacia él, sabia que su nivel de entrenador estaba muy por encima del de los demás (solo bastaba mirar a la ribera derecha donde typhlosion y feraligator sostenían una lucha estilo sumo, juzgada por magmar) y le preocupaba que eso entorpeciera el crecimiento lento y natural de los otros, pero más que nada, le preocupaba por una persona en especifico.

En cada situación adversa que habían pasado pudo notar como Mimi tácitamente parecía creer que él resolvería todo al final con su poder y eso lo inquietaba, le torturaba el hecho de que, inconscientemente, ella se estuviese haciendo dependiente y, peor aún, que por eso descuidase su entrenamiento. Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, sabía que hablar con ella no era una alternativa muy viable porque esa supuesta subordinación era algo no voluntario que su niña hacia inocentemente y además no quería hacerla sentir mal, después de todo por algo la quería, pensó en alejarse un tiempo quizás pero eso tampoco parecía factible, él no la deseaba dejarla (más ahora estando comprometidos) también pensó que podría estar exagerando pero las constantes derrotas de la entrenadora pelirosa parecían decir lo contrario. Fríamente hablando ella no mejoraba y en vez de ser él quien fuese honesto con ella, Miroku, un extraño, había sido el único en mostrarle los hechos después de derrotarla tan fácilmente, eso lo hacía sentir aún peor de no tener el valor suficiente: **"… Quizás seria mejor que partiera para no terminar ahogando lo que hay en ti con mi presencia" **suspiro con pesar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kirara, growlithe y exeggcute retozaban saltando alegremente por el prado, apenas unos metros más allá de sus dueñas, oliendo las flores y observando con asombroso el bosque.

- _Vaya, parece que les hacia falta una estirada – _ comento Arashi observando a los pequeños revolotear, mientras aún llevaba el montón de leña que crecía conforme su amiga de cabello rosa agregaba más ramas secas, estaba feliz especialmente por growlithe; desde que Misato había partido y se lo delego a su cuidado el cachorro estaba algo reticente a aceptar la situación, pero parecía que ya había recuperado los ánimos en gran parte y eso era un buen paso.

- _ Si es cierto **n.n**_ _que lindos, mira como juegan, fue muy conveniente que nos dejarán venir a buscar leña de nuevo – _Apoyo inocentemente Mimi.

- _Hay Mimi… – _suspiro – ¿_No me digas que no te has dado cuenta?_

_- ¿Cuenta de qué? – _respondió extrañada la pelirosada.

- _¿Porque crees tú que nos hacen a nosotras buscar leña eh?** ¬¬**_ - pregunto la morena acusadora.

- _Hum… pues porque Link, Sorata y los demás son chicos sin complejos a los que no les molesta que nosotras las chicas realicemos labores físicas **n.n**_

- _No Mimi_ – asevero la aventurera agitando la cabeza negativamente ante la inocente y "desacomplejada" risa de su amiga.

- _¿Ah no?_ – se confundió ella

- _¡Claro que no! ese pretexto de: "OH-OH y Rayquaza dicen que todos somos iguales"…_ **_-_** exclamo Arashi imitando perfectamente la voz de su pretendiente **_-_** …_que usan Link y Sorata es solo una excusa para hacernos trabajar más!_

_- Vaya, jamás había pensado eso – _se cuestiono la maestra de chikorita– _Pero no importa a mi me da gusto, además Kai también me menciono algo así… él tampoco quiere que yo vaya al bosque._

_- Pero Kai… bueno él es diferente- _aseguro seriamente la entrenadora de fantasmas – _El no es inmaduro como otros **¬¬**_ - finalizo mientras en su cabeza se formaba la imagen de cierto sujeto con gangoso acento Okinawense - _ Es todo un caballero y muy maduro, sabe como comportarse con una dama, tienes suerte – _sonrió ligeramente Arashi.

- _Ah… A veces pienso que seria mejor que fuera como los otros_ – suspiro quedamente la dueña de Kirara.

- ¿_Pero que dices Mimi?_ – parpadeo confundida la otra, deteniéndose. - _¿Acaso pasa algo malo?_

- _No es eso, es solo que Link y Sorata hablan, hacen bromas, son lindos (cuando quieren) contigo y Sakura pero en cambio Kai… bueno él es atento pero siempre está tan distante, tan callado… no sé casi nada de él eso me frustra y quiero decirle, pero luego siento que estoy siendo muy exigente al obligarlo a decir sus cosas… a veces pienso que alguien así de bueno es demasiado para mí. _– finalizo la menor mirando muy abatida al piso, en ese momento un suave arrullo la saco de su tristeza y observo a kirara que movía la cola sentada a sus pies mirándola fijamente, para saber que tenia a su sonriente entrenadora tan triste.

– _No es nada pequeña_ **_n.n_** - sonrió Mimi - _No te preocupes por mi y sigue jugando con tus amigos. – _El gatito de fuego ladeo su cabeza, subió ágilmente por las piernas de su entrenadora, trepando en el infantil vestido negro de está logro hasta llegar a su hombro y froto suavemente su mejilla con la suya en un gesto de cariño. La chica acaricio tiernamente la cabecita de su pokemon – _Gracias kirara._

_- Hay Mimi… no pienses eso, Kai está contigo por que te quiere y ya te lo ah demostrado muchas veces, no tienes razones para dudar – _la consoló Arashi, la pelirosa sonrió y ambas chicas se pusieron nuevamente en marcha.

"**_No tengo dudas de que me quiere, pero solo es por ahora, sé que en cualquier momento va a cansarse de andar junto a alguien que progresa tan poco como yo"_** se dijo secretamente a si misma.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

- _¡¡40°! ¡¡Mi Dios! Definitivamente no saldrás el día de hoy jovencita _ - La voz de Haruna se torno inflexible, mientras observaba con el seño fruncido como su hija mayor trataba de liberarse de las sabanas de su cama que se sentían increíblemente pesadas ese día, de seguro por la debilidad que la alta fiebre le causaba.

- _Pero mamá… cof, cof_– chillo Whitney, tosiendo con la voz apenas reconocible producto de su garganta inflamada – _Hoy es día de semana, tengo que abrir el gimnasio o los retadores habrán venido hasta aquí para nada; es mi deber como lider el recibirlos, además hay junta vecinal hoy. No puedo dejar que una gripe me aleje de mis obligaciones.- _La mujer mayor suavizo sus facciones, sabia que ante todo Whitney era inflexible con cualquiera, sobre todo con ella misma, cuando se trataba de responsabilidades y la primordial de todas era: Su trabajo como lider del gimnasio de ciudad "Camino Dorado" y portadora de la medalla "Plain".

Desde que, de pequeña, la pelirosa se enterara que ese era el camino que por herencia le correspondía, había estado preparándose con esmero para ello, sin embargo (Haruna lo debía admitir) todo exceso era malo y su hija mayor resultaba a veces demasiado exigente, nunca se relajaba más que en su único día libre, su ritmo de vida era bastante agitado pero ella no parecía notarlo. Había días en que todo indicaba que, pronto, el asunto de las "obligaciones" se le escaparía a Whitney de las manos y terminaría con un colapso nervioso u postrada en la cama por el stress, esta gripe repentina que la había atacado hoy era prueba de ello, de seguro sus defensas estaban bajas por todo el sobre esfuerzo echo y es que no era para menos; ese había sido un año duro para todas las ciudades del mundo Pokemon.

No conforme con los problemas que causaban asociaciones como el equipo Rocket, dos nuevos grupos de perpetradores, el equipo "Shadow" y el equipo "Snagem", habían traspasado las fronteras de la región Orren de donde eran originarios para extenderse por todo el mundo; la vigilancia en las demás regiones se había intensificado y era deber de los lideres de gimnasio, como los entrenadores mas fuertes de cada metrópoli, el dirigir el trabajo de la policía y estar pendientes de las posibles emergencias que se suscitarán en sus ciudades.

Aunque en un principio la amenaza de la comarca sureña no había dado grandes muestras; en los últimos meses su actividad se había triplicado coincidiendo con el enloquecimiento repentino y salvaje, o "Soul Berserk" como lo llamaban las autoridades, de los pokemons fantasmas que se estaban convirtiendo en una amenaza grave habiendo cobrado numerosas vidas y en ciudad Camino Dorado una urbe grande, turística y bastante popular no se podía bajar la guardia.

Whitney había reforzado los patrullajes junto a las alertas vecinales; a cada caso de Soul Berserk que surgía en la ciudad hacia acto de presencia, aprovechando la cualidad de sus pokemons normales de no poder ser afectados por ataques espectrales para resolver la situación. El pueblo estaba en deuda, la respetaban mucho, pero no por eso ella se permitía dormir en laureles, redoblaba sus entrenamientos cada vez que podía, se exigía al máximo para ser más fuerte, incluso pasaba numerosas noches en vela realizando guardias con su fiel miltank sin embargo ahora batallaba con un enemigo que era inflexible y la atacaba desde dentro, un enemigo que no podía ser derrotado… La gripe.

- _¡¡No me importa si la ciudad se cae hoy a pedazos, tú no saldrás de esta casa hasta que te baje la fiebre y punto final! Porque tomes un día de descanso la ciudad no va a colapsar. Cuando yo era lider se respetaba el reposo por enfermedad, no te preocupes la gente no va a morir porque te tomes un tiempo para tu salud. – _Haruna trato de aplicar al recurso de "La estricta madre comprensiva" que hace mucho tiempo no había usado con su mayor hija, sin embargo Whitney ya estaba grandecita y no se la iba a dejar tan fácil.

- _No se trata de eso_. _Yo ya tengo un día de descanso especifico y el resto del tiempo así llueva, truene o nieve debo estar en el gimnasio; no solo para batallas sino para cualquier emergencia mamá. Las catástrofes no toman vacaciones y una puede estar esperándonos a la vuelta de la esquina, sabes que estos son tiempos muy pero muy difíciles. ¿No ves que es por ti y por todos? ¡¿Por qué no me entiendes! – _suspiro la frustrada lider

_- Si te entiendo Whitney –_ La mujer abrazo cariñosamente a su hija mayor_ – Pero entiende tú también. Así en ese estado no puedes hacer nada, tienes que recuperar fuerzas, ofrecer una batalla así a los adversarios es falta de respeto porque no podrás darles tu 100 y mucho menos podrás encarar las emergencias.- _Haruna hablo dulcemente tal como ella era, no más recursos ni mascaras maternales con su retoño, ella ya era una mujer y debía decirle las cosas de manera clara, aunque fuese a veces tan cabeza dura como su padre. Whitney aprecio el gesto, su madre tenia razón, ella ya lo sabia, pero su propia terquedad le impelía a dar más peros. Estaba enferma, irremediablemente enferma y valgan verdades no podía ni siquiera levantarse, la gripe la había golpeado fuerte, no resistiría ni un minuto en batalla, pero todo eso no quitaba el que de un momento a otro pudiese surgir una emergencia o un masivo "Soul Berserk" como el que casi arrasa ciudad cerezo meses atrás.

- _Ah… mamá ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – _suspiro derrotada, dejándose abrazar por su madre_ – Si tan solo tuviésemos alguna alternativa – _Haruna acaricio los cabellos despeinados y sudorosos de su hija.

– _Quizás yo podría hacerlo – _declaro como recurso desesperado_ – Después de todo yo fui la lider ¿No?- _

Whitney levanto el rostro, sonriéndole a su madre y agito negativamente la cabeza – _Hay mamá… gracias… pero no… no te ofendas pero tú ya estás retirada, no conoces las reglas nuevas, el uso de habilidades y los nuevos ataques; además la mayoría de tus pokemons no han tenido batallas en años. El nivel de los entrenadores principiantes ya no es como el de antes. – _Haruna asintió, lo que Whitney decía era muy cierto, aunque en un tiempo fue la orgullosa lider conocida como "El arcángel de camino de oro" miembro del trío de entrenadoras "Los Ángeles de Jhoto"; desde que fue madre por segunda vez no había vuelto a luchar y sus habilidades de seguro estaban bastante oxidadas. Ambas mujeres suspiraron, parecía que no había una solución a este problema.

- ¿_Y entonces porque no llamas a un suplente? – _la cabeza peliverde del hombre mayor se asomo por el quico de la puerta interrumpiendo la meditación de ambas mujeres.

- _Pero papá, en estos momentos ¿De donde voy a sacar un entrenador confiable para que me reemplace? No puedo darle ese encargo a cualquiera ¡Que tal que termine siendo un infiltrado del equipo Shadow o del equipo Rocket!. – _Explico la lider, algo cansada.

- _La niña tiene razón Takashi es muy tarde para evaluar candidatos y no podemos darle ese trabajo a cualquiera. – _Apoyo Haruna arropándola suavemente.

- _Oye mi amor yo no sugerí darle esa tarea a cualquiera. _– Rezongo el hombre _– Digamos que tengo al candidato perfecto para el puesto –_sonrió de manera enigmática – _Déjenlo todo de mi cuenta, les aseguro que quedarán satisfechas con la solución - _ Y antes de que su esposa o hija pudiesen decir algo desapareció escaleras abajo.

- _Pero… ¿Mamá y ahora que está tramando papá? – _inquirió la pelirosada a su madre que se había quedado viendo las escaleras por donde su esposo había bajado.

- _No lo sé querida… creeme que yo estoy tan confundida como tú – _Respondió la señora Kisaragi igual de extrañada que su hija.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_- Pues creo que es suficiente leña, ya podemos regresar ¿Ne Mimi?_ – Arashi amarro el atado de ramas secas a su espalda dispuesta a retornar lo más pronto posible al campamento, sin embargo no recibió respuesta de su pelirosada amiga. – _Mimi?... Mimi?_ – La morena observo como su compañera, distante, observaba a la nada "**Aún debe estar preocupada por la conversación anterior**"pensó y coloco una mano en el hombro de la distraída pequeña – _¿Mimi Daijobu?_

_- ¡Eh! - _la entrenadora salto ante el contacto_ – Oh si, si, disculpa es solo que…_

_- ¡¡Giro fuego! – _Un grito que parecía provenir un poco más allá alerto a ambas muchachas.

_-¿Qué fue eso? – _pregunto la pelirosa

_- Averigüemos – _se escogió de hombros Arashi. Ambas se dirigieron al pequeño claro de donde parecía provenir la voz, se asomarón por los arbustos y descubrieron a Sakura en plena sesión de entrenamiento….

_- ¡Kero usa tu giro Fuego! – _comando la coordinadora. El pequeño gato alado creo un aro de gruesas flamas a su alrededor. - _¡Haz lo que practicamos antes! – _Impulsando su ataque, la criatura creo un látigo de llamas que se contorneaba en elegantes círculos conforme volaba.

- _¡ Magnifico!_ – felicito ella con una gran sonrisa – _¡Dispersa las llamas con ataque rápido!_- El pequeño león disperso los círculos de flamas con la estela de brillos y luz azul que dejaba su veloz embestida, mientras ascendía rápidamente.

_- ¡¡Termina todo con poder oculto!_ – Sakura grito a la distancia, donde su fiel compañero se encontraba. El atento Kero obedeció de inmediato preparando el ataque final que cerraría la presentación con broche de oro. Desde la distancia, donde el ataque rápido lo había llevado, se ilumino mientras acuosas esferas azules aparecían de un giro orbitando a su alrededor, con un leve movimiento las hizo salir disparadas extinguiendo las cercenadas flamas del primer ataque. El poder oculto de naturaleza acuática que Kero tenía fue un revés muy hermoso y un final perfecto.

- _¡¡Sí! ¡¡Mi primera rutina completa como coordinadota y fue un éxito! _– La pequeña Sakura corrió dulcemente a abrazar a su pequeño pokemon, quien también celebro la victoria obtenida - _¡¡Eres el mejor Kero! _– dijo derramando pequeñas lagrimas de emoción. Todo lo que había vivido hacia poco fue duro, algo de éxito y estabilidad no le venían nada mal "**Si mi hermano, Tomoyo y Yukito me pudieran ver**" pensó nostalgica "**Si él… me pudiera ver**" una expresión triste adorno su rostro – _Ker…_ – El pequeño arrullo del gatito entre sus brazos la alejo del doloroso recuerdo, agito negativamente la cabeza – _De seguro donde quiera que esté él nos ve Kero _– afirmo mirando el cielo alto y despejado.

- ¡¡CLAP, CLAP, CLAP! – una andanada de vigorosos aplausos salio de la nada; la ojiverde quedo perpleja, tratando de descubrir de donde provenía esa misteriosa ovación. De unos arbustos cercanos las figuras de Arashi y Mimi se hicieron presentes.

- _¡¡¿Chicas estaban aquí!_ – exclamo muy sonrojada Sakura.

- _Sip_ – contesto con una sonrisa la espadachin– _Y lo vimos todo. ¡¡Fue fabuloso! Ne Mimi?_

-_ Estuvo increíble, no sabía que habías progresado tanto _– asintió la pelirosada.

- _Us... ¿Ustedes creen?_ – pregunto incrédula la coordinadora principiante

- _Por supuesto que sí, soy objetiva, y valgan verdades ya estoy ansiosa por ver ese acto en tu primer concurso_.- Asintió expectante la dueña de shuppet.

- _¡¡Gracias! De verdad, Arashi-dono no saben lo importante que es para mí._ – Sakura estaba muy motivada.

- _Nada, nada, no te preocupes. Lo que sí me gustaría saber es ¿Cuando desarrollaste esa rutina? Todo este tiempo desde que salimos de tu ciudad has estado pegada a nosotros, no te eh visto ensayar nada_.

- _¿Uh?_ – Sakura se sonrojo aún más – _Bueno yo… la verdad estoy muy avergonzada, desde que decidí ser coordinadora ni siquiera me había dado una idea de como sería, estaba tan deslumbrada con ello que ni siquiera pensé que no sabia lo que ser una coordinadora implicaba… ¿Pueden creer que ni siquiera conocía los ataques de Kero?... Pero cuando hace poco estuvimos en Azulona y comunicamos a la familia de su amigo Ginji lo de su muerte, al ver la forma en que su madre y hermana lo tomaron, como trataban de salir adelante, pensé muchas cosas. Me di cuenta que desde que había salido de casa no había cambiado ni aprendido nada nuevo, solo tenia metas y sueños que no sabia como cumplir, creo que fue como examinarme, decidí dejar de lado las excusas. Yo había sufrido suficiente por lo que paso… ustedes saben… así que me propuse seguir adelante. Con eso, un poco de suerte, y la paciencia que Kero me tuvo **n.n'**, logre crear esta rutina, aunque aún estoy consciente de que no soy una coordinadora pero es un buen paso, siempre tratare de mejorar…_ - Sakura siguió contando a Arashi acerca de sus desventuras y como había logrado ubicar el tipo de "poder oculto" que Kero manejaba, pero Mimi había quedado ausente, la ultima frase la sintió como una bofetada al corazón.

"_Tratar de mejorar_" La coordinadora tenía razón. La pelirosa lo pensó bien, la joven de ojos esmeraldas había pasado cosas mucho más dolorosas que ella, no tenía a sus padres, debía trabajar para vivir y hace poco la muerte de la persona con la que pensó compartiría su vida la llevo a la locura temporal, pero aún así logro reponerse, volver a empezar; en cambio ella… Ella tenía a sus padres, estos siempre la habían protegido, nunca trabajo y tenía a su lado a quien amaba, podía contemplarlo cada día, si bien ser testigo de la muerte de su mejor amigo había significado un punto de quiebre, eso no era excusa para el conformismo. Ambas eran muy similares, dos aves heridas por los fríos vientos de la muerte, la diferencia era que Sakura había vuelto a levantar el vuelo a pesar de las heridas, en cambio ella, solo contemplaba el cielo, esperando que alguien volviera a abrirle las alas y la hiciera elevarse.

Una expresión triste e indescifrable apareció en el rostro de la, ahora, cabizbaja Mimi.

Descubrió que ella no hacía nada por mejorar, solo vivía las cosas, le afectaban en el momento pero luego parecían olvidadas; incluso después de la derrota, cortesía de Miroku, en el gimnasio de Love Cup (aún a sabiendas de que el monje de Lugia había recalcado su fatal desempeño) ella no había avanzado nada, estaba más pendiente de que cosas hacía Kai y lo que pasaba con sus amigos que de sus entrenamientos, incluso el mismo Sorata había tenido que recordarle las clases que había prometido darle, cuando ella misma era quien debía hacérselo recordar, ahora podía entender porque Whitney le decía con sorna "Peter Pan femenino" ella nunca crecía, nunca aprendía, nunca mejoraba…

Se sintió fatal, sin intención, Sakura la dañaba, la dañaba porque ella si podía levantarse, porque ella no tenia miedo de dar los pasos, porque no tenía miedo de crecer y enfrentar la vida. Pensó en Kai, se dio cuenta de que aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera ella ya lo estaba perdiendo, la verdad era que aunque el entrenador de fuego no hablaba, decía más cosas con sus actos de las que ella expresaba con sus palabras, ¿Acaso ella lo conocía realmente? ¿Que esperaba? ¿Qué Kai le dijera un sinnúmero de frases románticas, cuando él ya le había demostrado con creces lo que sentía a través de sus actos?

Ella nunca había podido ver lo que se escondía más allá de su frió mutismo, lo había juzgado sin conocer su interior, sin tomar en cuenta las caricias suaves en su rostro cuando se quedaba dormida, las veces que el la abrazaba, sus manos entrelazadas, la preocupación cuando algo pasaba; todas esas cosas expresaban lo que él no podía decir con palabras, solo ahora Mimi se daba cuenta de ello. Kai había le abierto su mundo aunque no dijera nada, sin embargo, aunque ella hablaba mucho, no se había echo participe de ese mundo y nunca había echo de

el callado entrenador parte del suyo, estuvo esperando una confesión de su pasado como si hubiese echo algo malo. En lugar de enamorarse de él se hizo dependiente de su seguridad, de su decisión, de su poder, esas cosas que ella no tenía.

Y ahora que lo sabía ¿Qué iba a pasar? La verdad es que no sabía como mejorar. Choco contra una pared ¿Cuántas batallas había ganado ella sola? ¿Cuántos de los retos, medallas y pokemons que tenia realmente le pertenecían por derecho? Se aterro de la posible respuesta. Realmente siempre había tenido alguien de quien depender, primero Ginji, de no ser por él se hubiese regresado a casa la primera noche, luego Arashi con quien contaba para superar sus crisis, después Link que parecía ser lo suficientemente intrépido como para que ella no tuviese que arriesgarse a nada y ahora Kai, que por su nivel avanzado le daba la seguridad que necesitaba, incluso la misma kirara tenía que levantarle los ánimos (parecía que Mimi era la entrenada y no la entrenadora) se dio cuenta de que había echo a todo el mundo girar alrededor de sus antojados caprichos, que si se deprimía, que si lloraba, que si se asustaba, sus amigos siempre estaban pendientes como sí fuera una niña chiquita a la cual cuidar. Lamento en lo que sin querer se había convertido; por esa razón no pudo proteger a Ginji, por esa razón no pudo ganarle al monje Miroku, por esa razón su viaje no tenía merito. "**Lo siento, estoy tan arrepentida**".

- _¿Mimi?_ – la voz la saco de sus cavilaciones, levanto los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda.

_- ¿Eh? _– la pelirosa se desoriento._ – Lo siento, no prestaba atención…_

_- No importa **n.n** …Lo que sucede es que le comentaba a Arashi lo mucho que las admiraba a ustedes dos y preguntaba si tú estabas de acuerdo conmigo._

_- ¿Admirarnos a nosotras?... ¿A mi?_

_- Si claro, es decir, saliste de casa por decisión propia, decidiste que era momento y te aventuraste, en cambio para que yo pensara en dar un paso fuera de mi ciudad tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas – _Sakura observo dulcemente a kirara que estaba sentada a un lado de Mimi, sonriendo la tomo entre sus brazos_ – Además todos tus pokemons te quieren y respetan mucho, tienes más de seis, por lo que eh visto muy fuertes, son tus grandes amigos. Kero y yo a pesar de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, apenas nos estamos entendiendo en esto de las batallas y ataques, en cambio tú ya tienes dos medallas, además entre reto y reto logras mantener bien tu relación con Kai incluso enfrentadote al desacuerdo de tu padre… ¡De verdad eres admirable Mimi-chan!- _La pelirosa quedo paralizada observando a Sakura con su kirara en brazos ¿Admirable? Admirable era la última palabra que se le ocurría para definirse después de todo lo que había pensado y descubierto ese día.

– _¡¡Ya sé! Tengo una idea_ –exclamo la coordinadora– _Hay que hacer un juramento las tres **n.n**_.

_-_ ¿_Un juramento?_

_- ¡Sí! Ya que hemos hablado de nuestros logros y parece que cada quien va empezando su camino, les propongo que de aquí a un año estemos donde estemos nos reunamos este mismo día a esta misma hora para ver cuanto hemos progresado. ¿Qué les parece?- _Sakura ofreció sonriente su dedo meñique a ambas chicas.

_-_ _Me parece genial, quizás para esta época ya seamos maestras… y yo le halla dado su merecido a Sabrina **¬¬**_ – sonrió Arashi y junto su dedo con el de la ojiverde. Ambas observaron a la dudosa pelirosada.

- _¿Qué te parece Mimi-chan? ¿Estas de acuerdo?- _sonrió la castaña observándola junto a la aventurera. Mimi observo los dos dedos entrelazados y luego observo su propia mano.

- _Chicas yo… - _un ruido esquivo entre los arbustos alerto a las tres antes de que pudiera responder. El ambiente se puso tenso y los árboles se movían con el viento, entonces un gran bulto salto de entre los arbustos, provocando un fuerte _- ¡¡Ah! - _de las aterradas entrenadoras. El intruso se revelo como un conocido Houndour de color azul.

- _¿Paso algo compañero?_ – La voz varonil se hizo presente en el lugar y luego de unos momentos Dick apareció de pie junto al perro pokemon. El suspiro de alivio de las tres chicas no se hizo esperar.

- _¡¡Casi nos matan del susto!_ – Reclamo Arashi mientras Sakura y Mimi se recuperaban de la impresión – ¡_¿Se puede saber que diablos pretenden tú y tu Houndour acechándonos!_

-_ Yo no estaba acechando a nadie _– respondió el investigador con voz parca y una mirada seria en sus ojos verde aguamarina_ – Solo estaba preocupado, hace mucho tiempo que ustedes salieron a recoger leña, demasiado diría yo, así que estábamos peinando la zona asegurándonos de que nada malo les había ocurrido, bien saben que debemos estar alerta, además…- _dijo acercando su acusador rostro al de Sakura_- Alguien violo la regla que teníamos de no alejarse del grupo sin avisar. –_ regaño ceñudo mientras la coordinadora sonreía con vergüenza.

-_ Je, je es que se me olvido **n.n'** _

-_ ¡No seas tan exagerado Dick! Es nuestro día libre, relájate un poco. ¿Sabes? A tu esposa no le gustara que envejezcas prematuramente por ese carácter tan gruñón que tienes – _advirtió la aventurera de manera cómplice dando de codazos al castaño. El joven investigador torció su rostro a un lado con una mueca severa - -'y suspiro.

-_ En primera mi vida privada no está en discusión y en segunda, señorita Arashi, los problemas no descansan ni toman vacaciones. Después de todo lo que les ha ocurrido es una imprudencia que anden así como así por el bosque, son blanco fácil y complican mi trabajo. Vamos regresemos con los otros, las escoltare de vuelta – _acto seguido el castaño dio media vuelta emprendiendo la marcha, Arashi lo siguió a regañadientes.

-_ Luego nos dices tu respuesta ¿Ne Mimi? – _sonrió la joven de ojos esmeralda y corrió junto con Kero a alcanzar a los demás.

Mimi los observo partir y sintió un tirón en su pecho, suspiro bajando la cabeza **"De seguro de aquí a un año lejos de mejorar empeorare".**

-_ ¡Señorita Mimi usted tampoco puede quedarse aquí sola! – _La severa voz de su protector la saco de su ensimismamiento y decidió alcanzar al grupo, de todas formas el día de descanso apenas empezaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Desde la colina Golden Sunset se podía apreciar una vista completa de ciudad Camino Dorado, era un hermoso mirador además del punto de llegada para los viajeros tal como el joven de cabello negro irisado, pantalón azul marino de estilo oriental y chaqueta negra que contemplaba el panorama desde la gran altura.

- _Por fin he llegado ¡Que emoción! Este es el tercer lugar que conozco y de seguro el hogar de mi tercera medalla, aquí me enfrentaré a Whitney una de las entrenadoras mas fuertes de todo Jhoto, veremos si sus pokemons de tipo normal son tan duros como dicen. _– el chico sonrió en excitación, desde que empezó su viaje había descubierto su intenso gusto por las batallas, más que nada el placer sublime que le proporcionaba ganarlas. Con las medallas del gimnasio de ciudad Violeta y pueblo Azalea en sus manos el hambre de lucha del joven entrenador se hacia cada vez más fuerte.

Le había costado mucho trabajo llegar a ese nivel y obtener ambas medallas pero gracias a su pericia y unas afortunadas casualidades poseía todo lo necesario para hacer de este, el duelo por su tercera medalla, la batalla de su vida. Había oído decir grandes cosas con respecto a Whitney, de echo el gimnasio de ciudad camino dorado tenía una gran historia de aguerridos lideres, sobre todo porque los pokemons de tipo normal que se usaban allí poseían pocas debilidades y gran versatilidad de ataques, además de una abundante salud que les brindaba gran resistencia.

- _¡¡Lo comprobare ahora mismo! ¡¡Ciudad camino Dorado aquí voy!_ – apretó los puños con decisión dando la vuelta rápidamente, sin quererlo tropezó con una pareja de ancianos, haciéndolos tirar algunas cosas.

- _¡¡Porque no te fijas mocoso del demonio!_ - La mujer de largo cabello cano, reclamo con una actitud dinámica y una voz aguda muy juvenil, algo extrañas para una señora que aparentaba tener al menos 90, pero al instante pareció notar aquello _-… Eh… quiero decir… ¡Ahí mi lumbago!_ – gimió con un sorprendente cambio de voz y maneras.

- _¿Estásh bien mi corazónsh?- _pregunto el anciano hombre, que parecía de la misma edad, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

- _¡¡De verdad lo siento mucho señora! Fue mi error perdóneme ¡¡ Por favor! _– suplico el chico de apariencia china mientras muy apenado le ayudaba también a ponerse de pie.

- _Hay que juventud tan alocada…_ – dictamino la mujer, mientras sujetaba su espalda, ya de pie.

- _Estoy muy apenado, es que no me fije_ – el joven levanto las cosas del suelo y las entrego a la anciana.

- _No te preocupesh hijito mi mujersh aun puede resistirsh un golpeshito je, je, je_ – rió el viejo de buena gana.

- _Mi esposo tiene razón, sigue tu camino pero ten más cuidado_ – apoyo la sonriente abuela. El joven hizo una reverencia ante ambos y avanzo.

- ¡_Verdaderamente lo siento, espero me disculpe, cuídense mucho!_ – se despidió a la distancia hondeando su mano, para luego retomar su carrera a la ciudad.

La pareja de ancianos sonrió cómplicemente, dirigiéndose a un lado del camino se ocultaron entre unos arbustos. Ambos se pusieron de rodillas sacando de entre sus cosas un pequeño monitor portátil, para luego despojarse con extrema rapidez de sus cabellos y arrugada piel; la pareja de ancianos se revelo como una pareja de jóvenes conformada por una mujer de cabello dorado largo y ojos amatistas, junto a un muchacho de rizos verde claro, corte abultado y ojos rojizos. La mujer desplegó el pequeño monitor, al instante la imagen de un hombre de gran mostacho y cabeza pelada con dos grandes matas de cabello rojizo a los lados hizo su aparición.

_- ¡Butch, Cassidy reporten su posición!_

_- Profesor Namba, hemos llegado a ciudad camino dorado sin novedad. – _respondió la chica.

_- Me alegro– _asintió el profesor.

_- Ya tenemos todo preparado para iniciar la operación radio-madness – _sonrió el muchacho de cabellos verdes.

_-_ _Perfecto ya saben bien cual es su objetivo_. – asevero el hombre de la pantalla.

_-_ _Así es._

_-_ _Ya lo tenemos todo preparado_ – ambos se miraron taimadamente y luego levantaron la mirada, allí frente a ellos, en la distancia, se podía apreciar claramente la gran torre radial de ciudad camino dorado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- _¡Entrégamelos ya Sorata!_ – la peliazul observaba ceñuda, con la mano extendida, al muchacho frente a ella.

- _Pero_… -

- _¡Ahora! - _Remi clavo su mirada mucho más fuerte en el monje, que estaba ante ella prácticamente desnudo.

- _¡Glup!_ - Sorata trago duro haciendo reverberar su garganta, con pena increíble se despojo de los bóxer que tenía, única prenda que no había perdido jugando al póquer con Remi, por suerte el pasto algo crecido y la mesa de cortas patas, alrededor de la cual estaban sentados ella, Link y él, alcanzaba a cubrir sus partes más privadas. Con mucha tristeza, acompañada de un marcado sonrojo, el castaño muchacho entrego sus "lindos" bóxer color rojo pasión que decían en grandes letras doradas "**I Love HO-OH style**".

- _Perfecto _ - sonrió complacida la apostadora con la prenda en mano – _¿Quieren jugar otra partida chicos?_

_- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ahora será todo o nada - _exclamo Sorata.

_-_ _Pero… a ti ya no te queda nada que apostar **o.o**_

_-_ _Claro que sí Remi… mi cuerpo **n.n** - _sonrió señalándose, el sonrojo se apodero fuertemente de la peliazul.

_- Oye… bueno… yo… es que es tan repentino… tú…nosotros…no podemos… aunque…- _empezó a balbucear muy abochornada.

_-_ _Seré tu esclavo personal por un mes si ganas está **n.n**_ - sonrió inocentemente el seguidor de HO-OH.

- _¡Oh!... ¡Con que a eso te referías! Fiú…_ - suspiro aliviada la maestra de Charmander y Trapinch.

- _Pues claro ¿De que otra "cosa" pensabas tú que hablaba él? _**FD** – canturreo Link mirando maliciosamente a su amiga con su sonrisa socarrona, la entrenadora de azul frunció el ceño.

- _De nada **¬¬** - _respondió agriamente.

- _Ya llegamos_ - anunciaron Sakura y Dick al unísono antes de quedar en shock **o.0** junto a sus otras dos acompañantes. La escena no era para menos, primero Sorata completamente desnudo, ocultando sus partes más privadas con su mochila, luego Link que estaba sin espada casi en igual condición, con la diferencia de que sí tenía pantalones y finalmente Remi que ostentaba un gorro de poquerista sobre su cabeza, mientras se apoyaba en toda la ropa de los chicos, reclinando su espalda en un lloroso Clefable que parecía también haber sido apostado, los tres sentados en la mini mesa con sus cartas en mano y una mirada ensimismada.

Dick llevo una mano a su rostro golpeando duramente su frente, no entendía como sus protegidos podían ser tan… tan… y para su asombro no encontraba en todo su extenso vocabulario una palabra que los definiera, a su lado Arashi masajeaba su sien frenéticamente, con cara de furia y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de controlar el coraje que le provocaba ver a su "novio" en tan comprometedora situación, Mimi acababa de taparse la boca con la mano derecha, para no decir nada de la impresión, pero cuando reparo en que estaba viendo más de lo debido del cuerpo de ambos chicos, no dudo en taparse los ojos con la izquierda, finalmente Sakura, que acababa de desarrollar un tick nervioso en la ceja, lanzo un sonoro - **_¡¡¡Ay que vergüenza!_** – que hizo huir despavoridos a todos los pokemons voladores de los árboles cercanos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- _Pero no es motivo para que te pongas así nena **T.T** – _lloriqueo por enésima vez el novio de Arashi, mientras está lo observaba de reojo, aún furiosa – _Fue un jueguito nada más, perdóname_ – Sorata puso las manos al suelo e hizo una reverencia agachando su cabeza que mostraba los 3 chichones grandísimos que hace poco la aventurera acaba de hacerle con el mango de su espada luego de gritar **¡Que se pusiera algo de ropa por todos los cielos!**

- _¡Ya te eh dicho que dejes de insistirme exhibicionista! – _La muchacha lo fulmino con la mirada y se cruzo de brazos – _¡¿Así es como muestras respeto por tu supuesta deidad! **- -'** _-.

- _Oye OH-OH no tiene nada en contra del póquer ¿Sabes?_– respondió ceñudo el monje mientras buscaba en su libro de preceptos, que siempre traía en el bolsillo, la sección que abarcaba ese tema - _¡Ves! Aquí lo dice, HO-OH no tiene nada en contra del juego ¬¬, y cito: "Si alguno de ustedes jugáis al azar o a las apuestas, en tanto seáis honestos, no tened vergüenza porque es vuestra manera de divertirse" – _el muchacho de voz gangosa sonrió jactancioso, mientras la espadachín lo ignoraba. Le daba igual si HO-OH lo decía o no, nada justificaba el encontrarlo encuerado en publico a mitad del bosque.

Mimi observaba la escena sonriendo de medio lado, sentada al pie del lago, chapoteando, había escuchado toda la discusión de manera divertida (ella junto a Dick, Sakura, Remi y Link habían preferido retirarse para que Sorata y Arashi aclararán el mal entendido, dicho sea de paso no querían ser testigos presénciales del asesinato) sin embargo cuando volvió su vista a las aguas y contemplo su reflejo los pensamientos de antes la asaltaron nuevamente. Suspiro en derrota, no quería deprimirse porque seria volver al círculo vicioso de siempre pero era inevitable, de verdad se sentía muy mal y la quietud apacible del bosque no ayudaba a su bienestar.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento su mirada dejo el lago para posarse en un objeto cercano, que apoyado contra un árbol dormitaba serenamente, ni el grito de Sakura había podido despertar a Kai cuando llegaron, el callado muchacho se había quedado profundamente dormido y, aunque en un principio pensó lo contrario, Mimi no tenía ni la más mínima intención de despertarlo ahora que seguía atormentada por su verdad.

Los hechos ya eran claros para ella, era claro que era dependiente, que era una mala entrenadora, que era inmadura, pero eso no bastaba para resolver las cosas, y ese era su problema precisamente, no sabía como solucionarlas, no sabía como madurar, no tenía idea de lo que una persona madura era o como llegar a serlo, estuvo pensando y llego a varias conclusiones: Tal vez seria más madura si no lloraba, pero Sakura había llorado mucho y era muy madura, luego opto por dejar de sonreír, pero Ginji sonreía todo el tiempo y era maduro, quizás si dejaba de actuar como niña… pero Link y Sorata actuaban como crios y podía ver que, a pesar de las apariencias, eran maduros ¡Quizás si imitaba a Dick! Dirigió su vista hacia el castaño y lo encontró como siempre revisando documentos holográficos con ese extraño reloj, mientras delicadamente acariciaba la cabeza de su pokemon que yacía cual cachorrito a su lado. No… no era buena idea, ella no podía ser como Dick ni como Ghanesa que hace poco acababa de preguntarle el porque de su mutismo, pregunta que solo atino a responder con un "_Estoy cansada **n.n**_**"** ocultando como siempre la verdad de las cosas, quizás su problema estaba en que era muy cerrada, cosa que sus actitudes parecían negar, sin embargo no podía confesar sus cosas era algo así como Arashi, pero a diferencia suya Arashi no se hundía en sus problemas ella los solucionaba "viviendo" como le había dicho una vez… ¿Viviendo? ¿Sería acaso que ella no vivía realmente? Todos sus amigos parecían disfrutar mucho la vida al igual suyo, pero en los momentos difíciles sus reacciones eran completamente opuestas, ella se ensimismaba mientras los otros afrontaban las situaciones ¿Por qué había esa diferencia? ¿Era eso parte de la madurez? Y si por azar del destino descubría como madurar ¿Quién le diría cuando estuviera ya lista? o ¿Cuando podría dejar de madurar?... Las cosas eran mas complicadas de lo que parecían y ese constante zumbido que atormentaba sus oídos desde hacia 1 minuto no la ayudaba a pensar.

- _Mimi ¿Quieres hacernos el favor de contestar tu teléfono? ¡Esta sonando desde hace media hora!_ – el grito de Remi saco a la pelirosada de sus reflexiones y observo como todos, entrenadores y pokemons, estaban a su alrededor observándola ceñudos, incluso Kai había despertado mirándola de manera neutra.

- _Lo siento, no lo escuche **n.n'**_ – eso basto para que la caída de espaldas fuera general **_-_**.

- _¡¿Cómo que no lo escuchaste! ¡¡Con el ruido que hace esa cosa que te dio tu papá podrías levantar a los muertos! _– se quejo Arashi.

- _Gomen ne, voy a contestar _– la maestra de kirara extrajo de su bolsillo el pequeño celular rosa, regalo cariñoso de su padre la última vez que se habían visto, para que siemrpe estuvieran en contacto y el supiera si "ese sujeto", como solía llamar a Kai, se propasaba o le hacia algo a su adorada pequeña… quizás el papá de Mimi jamás aceptaría que su pequeña ya tenia 17 años y que Kai era su prometido.

La muchacha se coloco el auricular que traía integrado el aparato y alejo la pantalla un poco de manera que todos pudieran ver, la imagen reflejo a un hombre de alborotados cabellos verdes y ancha sonrisa.

- _¡¿Papá!_

_- Buenos días princesa – _respondió el progenitor de Mimi observándola complacido

_- Ho… Hola… pero no entiendo- _se confundió la pelirosa_ – Tú siempre me llamas en cada ciudad y acabamos de hablar cuando estaba de camino en azulona._

_- Que acaso tu papi ya no puede llamarte… **T.T** _– el hombre se fingió tremendamente triste y su pequeña no pudo actuar de otra manera…

- ¡_No! ¡No quise decir eso!... perdóname, es solo que me extraño recibir tan pronto otra llamada tuya._

- _Si señor Mimi, hasta a nosotros nos tomo de sorpresa; sabemos que usted es metiche pero no tanto **o.o** _– como siempre Link había metido su cuchara, junto con su cara, en medio de la pantalla y la conversación.

- _Veo que lamentablemente sigues viajando "acompañada" _- respondió Takashi ignorando el atrevido amiguito de su hija – _Lo que me recuerda… ¡¿Estás bien!... No te ha hecho nada ese "tipo" ¬¬ - _el solo pensamiento de ese sujeto hizo zapatear el hígado del hombre mayor.

_- No papi … es más está aquí a mi lado_ – contesto ella muy animosa, volteando la pantalla para que su padre pudiese ver al susodicho quien lo observo fríamente, para luego hacer una reverencia.

- _Tenga muy buenos días señor _– saludo Kai con cara y voz de piedra

- _Eran buenos…_ - murmuro por lo bajo el hombre de cabello verde – _En fin, Mimi._

-_ ¿Si papá? – _respondió sobresaltada, el tono de su padre había cambiado a uno muy grave, algo en todo esto no le daba buena espina.

- _Necesito que vuelvas a casa ahora pequeña- _Un **"¡¿Qué!"** salio de todo el grupo, no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, no tenía sentido, más aún cuando Mimi había prometido visitar su casa pronto tomando el expreso desde ciudad Azafrán. Mientras los demás tenían sus propias interrogantes la entrenadora pensaba lo peor.

- _¡Papá… ¡¿Acaso ocurrió algo! ¡¡¡¿Mamá, Whitney y tú están bien! ¡¡No importa lo que sea dime por favor!_ – exigió al borde de la angustia.

- _¡No ocurre nada¡… Bueno… verás no es tanto así, si paso algo pero no es nada malo, o eso creo… no puedo hablarte de ello por aquí, por eso necesito que vengas de inmediato a la ciudad._

-_ Pero papá estoy muy lejos de allí, tardare al menos una semana en llegar aún cuando partiera ahora._

-_ Je, Je por eso no te preocupes pequeña tu papi lo tiene todo solucionado - _sonrió misteriosamente él, en ese momento una fría brisa azoto ligeramente los cabellos de todos al tiempo que una sombra pasaba en vuelo rasante sobre sus cabezas, al levantar sus miradas, descubrieron la figura de un elegante y enorme pidgeot que descendía eclipsando al sol con sus alas.

- _**¡Pidgeot-o!** _– fue el fuerte rugido que lanzo el ave al posarse en el suelo, las alas aún abiertas, mostrando toda su envergadura.

- _¡Sugoi!_ – fue la exclamación general de todos, más aún de Arashi quien de inmediato recurrió a su pokedex:

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

"**Pidgeot, el pokemon Ave, la ultima forma en la cadena de evolución de Pidgey y Pidgeotto.**"

**_Pidgeot extiende sus hermosas alas ampliamente para intimidar a sus enemigos, cuando caza vuela a _**

**_gran velocidad rozando la superficie de las aguas en busca de presas como Magikarp, su excelente vista le permite ver las salpicaduras de este pokemon a distancias de más de 300 metros. _**

**_Es capaz de atravesar los cielos a velocidades de Match 2, sus largos talones son temibles armas y sus bien desarrollados y poderosos músculos del pecho y alas le permiten crear arrasadores vendavales con apenas un par de aleteos, posee un deslumbrante y lustroso plumaje. Muchos entrenadores son cautivados por la belleza del penacho que adorna su cabeza, obligándolos irremediablemente a escoger a pidgeot como un poderoso elemento de su equipo._**

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

- _Papá ¿Enviaste a pidgeot por mí?-_ estaba demasiado impresionada, para que su padre se hubiese preocupado hasta del transporte algo muy malo debía estar pasando

- _Así es princesita, Zephíro te llevara a casa y te traerá de regreso, date prisa, nos vemos._

- _Pero papá…- _ Mimi salio muy tarde de aquel ensimismamiento, él había ya colgado.

La pelirosa observo a Zephíro que miraba a todos atenta y seriamente, con las alas abiertas parecía esperar su decisión, lo pensó: Su familia la necesitaba, ese día había sido bastante pesado para ella entre recuerdos y depresiones, alejarse un momento a cambiar de ambiente y regresar a la seguridad de casa podría ser el respiro que necesitaba para aclarar sus pensamientos además, aunque no lo quería admitir, después de todo lo que había reflexionado la presencia de los demás la hostigaba un poco, sobre todo la de su novio que le hacia sentir terriblemente apenada. Poner algo de distancia era quizás una buena forma para entender y asimilar mejor todo así que dando la cara al grupo sonrió nostálgicamente.

- _Y entonces… regreso a casa _– anuncio suavemente.

- _Ah_…_cuídate mucho Mimi_ – Arashi suspiro triste poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- _Saludos a tus padres** n.n**_ – sonrió Sorata.

- _Dile hola a Whitney y su miltank_ **_n.n_** - agrego Link mientras una vena saltaba en la frente de Remi.

- _Dale un golpe a esa bola rosada de grasa por mí ¬¬_– bufo la entrenadora de charmander.

- _Regresa pronto _ - la sonrisa de Sakura se extendió delicadamente. Mientras que Ghanesa se limito a sonreír y hacer un gesto con la mano. Ella contesto a cada saludo sintiéndose inquieta ya que, aunque no quiso darlo a notar, supo que desde que anuncio su partida los ojos de Kai habían seguido cada uno de sus movimientos, ella aún no quería mirarle y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento el estoico muchacho tampoco había querido acercársele. Ambos estaban actuando indiferentes por tácito acuerdo, pensó con temor que quizás Kai había llegado a las mismas horribles conclusiones acerca de ella, de ser así la distancia era lo mejor hasta que descubriera como cambiar y poder sentirse con fuerza para regresar.

- _Señorita Mimi _– la voz de Dick le hizo levantar la mirada, el investigador la observaba con algo de bien escondida y nostalgica pena – _Le deseo suerte en su viaje con su familia. Ya que nos deja hoy no podrá estar bajo mis cuidados ni los de mi compañero, por eso le pido que guarde esto _– el investigador le entrego un pequeño aparato parecido a un anillo – _Cualquier cosa extraña que suceda, solo apriete el pequeño botón, hable a través de él, yo escuchare de inmediato y vendremos a ayudarla, tenga cuidado por favor_ – terminada esta frase Dick sonrió solo para ella y se alejo hasta quedar junto a los demás.

Mimi les lanzo a todos una ultima mirada antes de subir en el lomo de Zephíro quien se inclino para ayudarla, una vez segura sobre la gran ave el pokemon lanzo de nuevo un sonoro

– **¡Pidgeot-o! – **y aleteando un par de veces se elevo cual helicóptero a poca distancia del suelo, creando una poderosa corriente que sacudía sin piedad la ropa y cabellos de sus amigos. El grupo aún sonriente ondeo sus manos, la vista de la entrenadora los recorrió, grabando cada expresión y finalmente se detuvo, cruzándose con la de aquel que tantas cosas distintas le hacía sentir.

Kai estaba unos pasos más atrás de ellos, alejado como siempre, observándola penetrantemente, la pelirosa pensó que en cualquier momento saltaría de pidgeot y se refugiaría en sus brazos, pero no podía, no ahora, necesitaba arreglar sus propios conflictos, mas que nada consigo misma, para poder regresar, entonces, sin que lo pudiera creer, el entrenador de fuego movió sus labios y susurro solo tres palabras que ella pudo leer perfectamente en sus labios – "_Cuídate, regresa, te amo_" – Una pequeñísima lagrima cayo de sus ojos y pidgeot se elevo completamente, arremetiendo velozmente contra el cielo desapareció en una estela de luz que se convirtió en leve destello a la distancia.

- _Ten cuidado Mimi_- Las palabras brotaron inconscientemente de la boca de Arashi, mientras miraba el firmamento donde su amiga había desaparecido; sin saber porque tuvo un presentimiento molesto, algo no le gusto de todo eso y en su mente ciertas remanencias de la palabra peligro palpitaban, la espadachín suspiro, quizás no por nada su padre y su hermana Sabrina tenían poderes psíquicos. Giro su cabeza de lado para observar a sus amigos encontrándose con inmensas cascadas de lágrimas cayendo de los ojos de Sorata. **_T.T_**

- _¡Oh! ¡Ya no te pongas así! Ella volverá pronto_ – le reclamo.

- _¡Snif! ¡Snif! No es por eso _–el monje restregó su cara con una manga, mientras gimoteaba.

- _¿Y entonces?_

- _Es que HO-OH no tiene nada en contra del juego, pero si de perderlo… ¡Como castigo tendré que quedarme sin comer 3 díaaaassss!_ – berreo mostrándole su libro de preceptos a lo que la aventurera contesto indignada, dándole otra vez con el duro mango de su espada y haciendo aparecer un cuarto chichón en la cabeza del castaño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A increíble rapidez, cruzando el firmamento en aquella rapidísima ave, Mimi soltó un par de lagrimas; se aferro fuertemente al plumaje de Zephíro a sabiendas de que a la velocidad que iba era lo más seguro para protegerse y poder respirar, tal como su padre le había enseñado la primera vez que le permitió montarlo junto con él…

"_**- Papi no puedo respirar bien – Había dicho ella al experimentar dificultades luego de un rato de vuelo en el que embelesada había contemplado el mundo desde las alturas **_

– **_Entierra tu rostro en las plumas de Zephíro, verás que así ya no te ahogaras – respondió su papá_**" y ella se enterró en el suave y calido plumaje, mismo que ahora le reconfortaba y arrullaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- _Pero… nadie me había dicho nada acerca de que vendrían a revisar el sistema de cableado, además no hemos tenido ningún problema con la señal, señores._ – el guardia de seguridad escruto atentamente con la mirada a ambos empleados de aquella nueva y dizque "grandiosa" compañía de seguridad. Acababan de llegar con una gran caja de herramientas y sendos maletines anunciando que se trataba de una oferta especial de mantenimiento gratuito, sin embargo el joven de seguridad era muy suspicaz y ese asunto no le daba buena espina.

- _¡Vaya hombre más terco! Si usted deja pasar esta grandiosa oportunidad sus jefes lo reñirán de seguro – _asevero el "empleado" de cabello dorado y ceñudos ojos amatistas.

- _Además, lo único que haremos será llevar esta torre de radio ¡Al infinito y más allá de las telecomunicaciones! _– arengo su compañero de cabello verde, haciendo un gesto con los brazos y piernas que lo hacían parecer un avechucho en vuelo.

- _Pues a mí no me han comunicado nada de ninguna "oferta" ni de ningún "infinito" y si no tienen autorización me temo que no pueden entrar, así que notificare a la central, si me disculpan…_ – El oficial sujeto su radio portátil. El hombre de cabellos verdes vio su oportunidad y disimuladamente dirigió su mano al bolsillo para apretar el botón de encendido de un extraño aparato cúbico que traía.

- _10-4 centra… ¡Ahhhhhhhh! _– Antes de que el hombre pudiera comunicarse una gran descarga salio de su trasmisor recorriéndole las manos, espantado soltó el comunicador que fue a parar al suelo.

- _¡¿Pero que fue eso! – _exclamo aún adolorido, no podía creer que su confiable aparato lo hubiese lastimado.

- _¡Aja lo sabia!_ – señalo el hombre de cabello rubio.

- _Muy típico, muy típico_ – asintió su compañero de al lado.

- _¿Eh? _**:S **- el oficial parecía muy confundido.

- _Oh es muy fácil, vera usted, es algo que ocurre muy comúnmente en las radioemisoras, la antena hace un fuerte bloqueo en la energía cuasichambristica del integrado hiperonimico de la frecuencia parangaticuirimicaro de los aparatos como el suyo entonces…_ - la cabeza del guardia se empezó a llenar de miles de signos de interrogación, mientras el rubio detallaba con un puntero en una pizarra (que había sacado de quien sabe donde) su teoría, en tanto su compañero gesticulaba actuando cada parte de la explicación - … _Y es por eso que veníamos hoy a solucionar ese tipo de problemas tan frecuentes con nuestro sistema de oferta especial ¿Sabia usted que de cada 100 guardias 95 mueren así?_ **_o.0_** – Aunque el pobre hombre no había entendido casi nada de la explicación si pudo entender perfectamente la estadística (aún dolía su mano) y espantado abrió el portal cediendo el paso a ambos desconocidos.

- _No entendí bien pero ¡No quiero morir! Pasen ustedes y hagan su trabajo, ya luego comunicare a la central_ – ambos empleados entraron sonrientes para alivio del guardia que pensaba recibir un ascenso por el "gran beneficio" que había realizado para la empresa.

Mientras se alejaban de la estación de seguridad ambos hombres se sonrieron astutamente.

- _Cayo redondo._

- _Así es_ - apoyo el muchacho rubio desprendiéndose de la gorra y lentes dejando ver cual largo era su cabello y cuan femeninas sus facciones – _La primera parte de la operación está lista. _–Ambos desaparecieron tras las puertas del edificio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**- ¡Pidgeot-o! - **El suave bramido del ave la saco de sus sueños, abrió los ojos notando que el vuelo ya no era rápido y violento sino tranquilo y pausado, casi como flotar. Mimi desenterró su rostro del plumaje del fiel Zephíro - _¿Qué ocurre?_ – pregunto al ave que la miraba por sobre su hombro, el pájaro señalo con su cabeza hacia adelante y una sonrisa cubrió los labios de la chica, a la vista estaban los grandísimos rascacielos de ciudad Camino Dorado.

- ¡_Ya llegamos! _– Exclamo jubilosa de contemplar su ciudad natal

– Pidgeot-o_ – _contesto el ave animosamente y haciendo un giro en el aire aumento la velocidad para descender en una amplia empicada.

En poco tiempo aterrizo en el patio frontal de la pequeña y hermosa casita de las afueras, la entrenadora de Chikorita bajo de la espalda del pokemon volador, apenas toco suelo la puerta se abrió mostrando a su sonriente padre que salía corriendo a recibirla.

- _¡Papá!_ – grito emocionada

- _¡Princesa!_ – exclamo el hombre estrechándola fuertemente para luego palparla por todas partes.

- _¡¿Qué haces! _– se extraño ella.

- _Asegurándome de que estás bien **T.T**, segura que ese tipejo no te hizo nada ¬¬._

- _No papá - -' y ya te eh dicho que no lo llames así._

-_ Oye estoy siendo considerado, creeme que tengo otros "nombres" menos "bonitos" para él – _suspiro y se dirigió hacia su pokemon_ – Muchas gracias viejo amigo – _le sonrió acariciándole tiernamente la cabeza mientras mostraba su pokebola, la gran ave desapareció en ella.

Al instante se pudieron escuchar pasos a la carrera descendiendo las escaleras, la puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta dejando ver a la mujer de largo cabello rosa oscuro.

- _¡Mamá! _– sonrió Mimi

- _¿Mimi?_ – Su madre parecía visiblemente confundida, paso su vista desde su esposo a su hija repetidas veces, hasta que frunciendo el seño señalo a su marido - _¡Con que esto era lo que tan misteriosamente tenias planeado! ¡¿Verdad! – _La cara del señor Tachikawa tenía la misma expresión que la de un niño al que descubren en plena travesura.

- _¿Qué está ocurriendo? No entiendo nada de esto -_ reclamo la pelirosa menor.

- _Yo tampoco entendía mi amor pero estoy comenzando a entender - -'_

-_ ¿Huh?_

-_ No te preocupes, ya te explicaremos todo **n.n**_ - Su madre cambio de actitud y la estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos - _¿Como estás? _– dijo observándola con una gran sonrisa y los ojos empañados, después de todo no veía muy seguido a su pequeña.

- _Mamá no te pongas así, yo… vine a visitarlos _- sonrió enternecida de ver a su progenitora conmovida, el señor Tachikawa llevo una mano tras su cabeza, sonriendo feliz con la escena – _Adentro_ _tendremos más tiempo de hablar, pasen _– invito el hombre sujetando a ambas mujeres de la cintura, conduciéndolas a casa.

- _¡Extrañaba mucho estar aquí!_ – exclamo Mimi hundiéndose y rebotando en la barriga del gran Snorlax de su madre que, como siempre, dormía en la sala como si fuera un mueble (un gran y confortable mueble). El gran pokemon apenas si movió una ceja ante el peso mínimo de la jovencita, su madre sonrió, ya hacia mucho tiempo que su hija menor no estaba en casa. La pelirosa se levanto y camino hacia la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín trasero, abriéndola maravillada contemplo las siempre hermosas flores de su jardín.

- ¡_Ahh!_ – suspiro inhalando el delicado aroma.

- _Mimi tenemos que hablar_ - la voz de su padre le hizo volverse, sentado en el sofá con su madre a un lado la esperaba, la chica asintió colocándose en el pequeño sillón frente a ellos.

- _Bien papá ¿Para qué me hiciste volver?_

-_ Que acaso un padre no puede…**T.T**_

-_ Ya basta Takashi ¬¬ - _Haruna corto la diatriba de su esposo y observo a su hija cariñosamente. – _Bueno, lo que sucede es que tenemos que pedirte un favor._

-_ Tu madre tiene razón, eres la única que puede ayudarnos _

- _¿De que se trata?_

- _Eh veraz… -_ su padre se cruzo de brazos – _No encuentro las palabras apropiadas para decírtelo pero…_

-_ Sígueme Mimi, en un segundo te mostrare – _La mujer se puso de pie y guió a su hija a través de las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. La pelirosa observo con nostalgia aquel lugar pasando sus ojos inevitablemente por la puerta de su habitación. Su habitación, hace tanto que ella misma había cerrado esa puerta por última vez, con la convicción de que regresaría triunfante, y verla ahora, aún cerrada, esperando que su "exitosa" dueña la volviera a abrir, la sumió en sus memorias tristes.

- _Llegamos_ – anuncio su madre deteniéndose una puerta más allá. La menor se confundió, si mal no recordaba esa era la puerta de la habitación de su hermana mayor.

Haruna golpeo la puerta dos veces y entreabriéndola suavemente murmuro un quedo – ¿_Se puede?_ - ¡¿Que hacia su madre! Mimi estaba cada vez mas confundida. ¿Cuál era el punto de tocar tan educadamente la puerta de una habitación vacía? Porque Whitney de seguro estaba como cada día en el gimnasio ¿Cierto? Eso pensó ella hasta que un ronquísimo – _Si, adelante_ – salio de la habitación.

Madre e hija entraron casi a hurtadillas, la menor quedo con la boca abierta, entre un revoltijo de sabanas, cojines y almohadas la figura de su hermana se encontraba recostada boca arriba, con su camisa de dormir pegada al cuerpo por el sudor, mismo que había separado su siempre peinado cabello en maltrechos rizos, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, sus ojos entrecerrados y brillantes la observaban anhelantes y una pequeña sonrisa asomaba entre su húmedo rostro.

- _Hola Mimi _– dijo quedamente para luego empezar a toser.

- _¿Whitney?_ – La muchacha no salía de su estupor, tras todos estos años de convivir, nunca había visto a su hermana tan desmejorada como ahora y eso la preocupaba aún más, para sus ojos era muy claro que a Whitney la afligía algo más que un aparente resfrió. – _¿Pero que paso?-_

- _Pues ya vez estoy enferm… ¡Achist! _– un estornudo repentino la interrumpió, seco su nariz con un pañuelo que su madre, presurosa, le alcanzo – _Cogí una gripe fatal y ahora no me puedo ni siquiera mover._

-_ Y vaya que te ves mal - _asintió aun anonadada.

- _No me ayudes quieres ¬¬ - _Riño la mayor, mostrando que aún no perdía ese carácter enojon–juguetón que la caracterizaba.

- _Lo siento _ - se disculpo apenada Mimi – _Mamá ¿Desde hace cuanto que Whitney está así?_

-_ Desde hoy por la mañana, ya eh intentado bajarle la fiebre pero la gripe es un proceso, así que solo le queda descansar hasta estar mejor._

-_ Ya veo, es por eso que hoy no has asistido al gimnasio – _La sola mención de la palabra Gimnasio causo virulentas reacciones en la enferma, quien tomándose la cabeza gimoteo desesperada. - _¡Oh! ¡Tenias que recordármelo! ¡Rayos! ¡Es tan tarde! A esta hora ya habría culminado mi rutina matutina y estaría abriendo el gimnasio_. – aseguro abatida.

Hasta ese momento la pelirosa jamás había notado lo importante que era para su hermana mayor el trabajo de ser la lider, realmente pensaba que lo hacia por gusto y vanagloria ya que siempre presumía de ello, hasta podía jurar que si era la lider se debía solo a la herencia de su madre y no a un merito personal, pero ahora todo pintaba muy diferente, podía leer en Whitney el inquebrantable deseo de levantase de esa cama y cumplir con sus obligaciones, deseo inútil que la frustraba, que empeoraba su condición a través del mejor aliado de cualquier enfermedad, el stress.

- _Ya basta Whitney, ya hemos hablado de esto_ – su madre la arropo cuidadosamente de nuevo y le puso el termómetro, junto con una bolsa de agua fría sobre la frente – _Tienes razón Mimi, es por eso que tu hermana no ha asistido hoy al gimnasio, está muy desmejorada como para entablar batalla o cumplir con cualquiera de sus obligaciones._

_- Entiendo, nunca pensé que eso te haría sentir tan frustrada… pero mamá tiene razón, si no descansas vas a pasar más tiempo enferma sin poder continuar tu trabajo._

_- Y es por el "trabajo" que tú estás aquí –_afirmo su padre, reclinado desde el marco de la puerta.

_-_ _No entiendo– _La entrenadora menor empezó a hartarse de tanto misterio.

_- Tu hermana necesitaba de un entrenador de reemplazo que pudiera cumplir con sus obligaciones mientras esta enferma, pero no puede ser cualquiera, necesita alguien de confianza, alguien que conozca la tradición de la familia, que sepa mantener el estilo y defender su honor… alguien como tú._

_- ¡¡¡¿Yo!_

_-¡¡¡¿Ella! – _Whitney escupió el termómetro hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Su padre solo asintió sonriente. _- ¿A esto era lo que te referías con "El candidato perfecto"? ¡¿Acaso perdiste la razón papá…- _y un nuevo ataque de tos doblego los reclamos de la mayor.

_- ¡Oyeme! ¡Tampoco es un escándalo el que píense en mí para hacerlo! ¡Oh acaso insinúas que no puedo! ¬¬ _- Mimi se sintió ofendida con los reclamos de su hermana. ¡Ni que ella fuese una imcopetente desconocida! **"¿No lo eres?" **Un cruel y rápido pensamiento atravesó su mente, definitivamente su depresión se estaba haciendo crónica.

- _¡Por favor! ¡Hace apenas unos meses que saliste de aquí sin saber nada de pokemons y batallas! Y aunque hallas mejorado… ¡Tú detestas todo lo que tenga que ver con la tradición familiar del gimnasio! ¡¿O acaso crees que no lo sé! No se trata de que estés calificada para el puesto, se trata de que no tienes la entrega para hacerlo. – _sentencio la lider, cruzándose de brazos arecostada en la cabecera de su cama. Su madre puso una mano en su hombro.

- _Takashi, debiste habernos consultado, has interrumpido el viaje de Mimi sin siquiera avisarle el porque la estabas haciendo venir aquí, además de que has dado a Whitney falsas esperanzas sabiendo que está tan angustiada por el asunto. – _reprocho la mujer mayor, negando severamente con la cabeza.

Mimi se sintió vergonzosamente culpable, si bien era cierto todo lo que Whitney dijo no tuvo motivos para ser tan ruda, sobre todo estando su madre presente. Ella era la más fiel seguidora de la tradición, era algo muy importante por muchas razones y la pelirosa no quería que su progenitora pensara que lo despreciaba, porque no era así. Aunque la idea de ser lider algún día y suceder a Whitney le desagrada estaba muy lejos de aborrecer la tradición (simplemente no iba con lo que ella quería) pero de echo, muy en el fondo, era parte de su orgullo también.

- _Oigan, Oigan ¡Oigan! – _El señor Tachikawa estaba perplejo - _¿Me pueden explicar que está sucediendo aquí? Miren como se comportan, es decir estamos hablando de Mimi, de tu hermana, de nuestra hija, de tu futura sucesora, de…_

-_ De alguien a quien no le interesa en lo más mínimo lo que pase o deje de pasar con el gimnasio – _La voz de Whitney fue inflexible – _Mira papá, yo no tengo nada en contra de Mimi, pero mamá y yo sabemos muy bien lo que piensa ella respecto a estas cosas, por eso es mejor que ella regres…._

-_ Lo haré – _La silenciosa pero determinada vocecita de la menor interrumpió sus palabras.

- _¡¡¿Qué has dicho! _– A Whitney le pareció oír mal, espero que en el nombre de Latíos y Latías hubiese odio mal, ¡No! De echo tenia que haber oído mal, no era posible que…

- _Dije que lo haré_ – la mirada de su hermanita se clavo fijamente en la suya – _Si Whitney, tienes razón, no es mi sueño ser lider de gimnasio como tú o como mamá y tampoco lo deseo, pero no digas nunca que no me interesa. El ser lider y la tradición del gimnasio son importantes para ti, para mamá y para papá, era importante para la abuela, para las generaciones antes de ella y es importante para mí, así que por eso, aunque no sea lo que me gusta y no estés de acuerdo lo haré por ustedes, por ti – _sentencio tímidamente, sus palabras no fueron sido autoritarias ni severas, esa no era su forma de ser, pero si habían estado impregnadas de sentimientos ya que eran la pura verdad. No pensó mucho en las consecuencias al decir lo que dijo pero algo gritaba en su interior que lo hiciera… quizás el cariño de hermanas, quizás el echo de que quería demostrar que ella podía, quizás el anhelo por madurar, que veía en esto una oportunidad única de superarse, resarcir los errores pasados, o quizá era simplemente por ver esa expresión de añoranza, ensueño y felicidad que su madre le dedicaba emocionada, casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Recordó cuando al hablar con su progenitora, confesándole su deseo de no tener que ver con la tradición familiar, ella se mostró comprensiva, la había apoyado, consentido, pero Mimi jamás se pregunto como se sentiría su mamá por dentro, ahora podía quizás resarcirla un poco dándole gusto en esto y definidamente funcionaba porque ya la estaba haciendo sonreír, aunque curioso, ese tipo de sonrisa añorante ya la había visto en otra parte…

"**Je, verdad que pase lo que pase siempre salimos adelante juntos Mimi _n.n_**" y su mente dibujo unos cabellos arrizados de color rubio brillante, un rostro de piel suave, blanca como la porcelana, una risa adiamantada que iluminaba y un par de ojos azul zafiro profundos y tan llenos de vida. El recuerdo de Ginji suspirando con alegría esas frases, mientras descendían del crucero que acaba de llegar a Isla Shell-Hélix, la golpeo fuerte. Recordó el motivo de las palabras que su amigo le había dedicado, poco antes de morir sepultado en las profundidades del océano. Su mente viajo a aquellos momentos atrás hacía apenas unos meses, cuando acaban de superar la fuerte manifestación de "Soul Berserk" que se había apoderado del barco donde viajaban.

A pesar de que un poderoso Banette se había revelado como el comandante del enjambre de shuppetts que atacaban salvajemente el crucero (sumiéndolo en aquella mística oscuridad indisoluble que siempre acompañaba el enloquecimiento de un pokemon fantasma) Mimi había logrado convencerlo de liberarlos a todos, más gracias a la suerte que a otra cosa, ya que la marioneta Pokemon (convertida en vengativo titiritero) vio algo especial en la muchacha y decidió conceder una tregua; como si fuesen un inmenso manto de seda negra que ondeaba sobre la noche, él, su ejercito y su sequito de arruinados osos de peluche desaparecieron, dejando a la pelirosa con la esperanza de volverlo a ver, para averiguar el motivo de su odio a los humanos, y un temor traumático a cualquier muñeco de felpa que se viera aunque sea un poco maltratado, por esa razón Ginji, tan intuitivo como siempre, había tratado de que se le pasara el susto acercándose a ella para hacer que se relajara, mientras el resto del grupo desembarcaba.

**- "No entiendo" **había contestado confundida en ese entonces ante el alegre suspiro del rubio ojiazul.

- **"Bueno ya sabes"** recordó como su amigo se apoyo sobre el barandal mirando ausente y profundo al mar **"Hemos pasado por muchas cosas… la mayor parte divertida jajaja, pero siempre lo hemos hecho juntos y seguimos… vivos XD" – **el seño fruncido de Mimi se hizo presente ¡Claro que seguían vivos! No quería ni recordar siquiera como casi Link se ahoga o como Arashi estuvo a punto de ser arrasada por la bola de sombras lanzada por el gengar que tuvieron que enfrentar aquella vez…

– "**No te molestes "** – Ginji la observo con su mirada profunda contrastatando con su pura sonrisa – **"Lo que quiero decir es que es especial. ¿Sabes? No nos conocemos mucho tiempo pero hemos pasado por tanto… No importa que haya sido, bueno o malo siempre ha sido especial Mimi; cada cosa que vivimos juntos nos hace entrar más dentro de uno y otro. Yo siento que es algo que siempre esta allí, que no puedo olvidar, como si mis emociones estuviesen construidas con esos momentos; cada recuerdo es un sentimiento que libera mi corazón y aun con el paso del tiempo las memorias seguirán fluyendo, estremeciéndome. Aunque ustedes o yo ya no estemos, podré regresar a ese momento con solo pensarlo, podré sentir el mismo viento, el mismo aroma, el mismo sol, oír las mismas risas y derramar las mismas lagrimas… ¿No es maravilloso que, a pesar de todo, de una u otra manera estaremos siempre todos juntos?".**

- _Es maravilloso_ – susurro Mimi en el presente a aquel que ya jamás podría oírla, nunca sabría si Ginji intuyo algo de lo que pasaría en ese lugar, más aún si supo que moriría por mano de la persona que amaba, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que esas palabras volvían a su memoria por una razón y ahora, que él no estaba ni estaría más: Ella era quien necesitaba sentirlos a todos a su lado.

-_Apoyo la moción ¡Sabía que no nos fallarías princesa! – _el abrazo de su padre la sustrajo de los recuerdos.

-_ Mimi ¿Estás segura de esto?-_ su madre la miró aún con ese semblante calido.

-_ Si mamá, estoy segura. – _Debía hacerlo, no solo por motivos de orgullo sino también porque ella quería demostrar que esos momentos en compañía de Ginji y sus amigos habían importado, que si había aprendido de esos instantes, que si significaron algo para ella, así como para el rubio… así como para Kai.

- _Pues sigo creyendo que es una mala idea, pero ya que estás dispuesta…- _su hermana mayor se resigno.

- _Bueno entonces que no se hable más. Whitney, a partir de ahora tu hermana es la lider del gimnasio de ciudad camino dorado hasta que tú te recuperes_ – anuncio el hombre dando por terminada la discusión con una gran sonrisa.

- _Gracias Hija_ – susurró su madre al pasar a su lado junto con su progenitor, ambos dejaron a las hermanas solas, tenían muchos detalles que ultimar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- _¡Vaya! ¡Que delicioso se ve todo esto! – _el muchacho de cabello negro irisado contemplaba con verdadera hambre los escaparates repletos de comida en la sección gourmet del gran centro comercial de camino dorado.

Estaba algo perdido pero no lo lamentaba para nada. La ciudad era inmensamente grande como un laberinto de edificios que escondían maravillasen cada lugar, pasajes subterráneos, casinos, tiendas, lugares de diversión, discotecas, todo a lo que un joven pueblerino y sencillo como él no estaba acostumbrado, el lugar lo había deslumbrado tanto que se había olvidado de todo y así se lo hizo saber su estomago rugiendo abruptamente.

– _Oh creo que tengo algo de hambre_ – consulto rápido su pokegear y su rostro se desencajo – _Es tardísimo **o.0**, casi es hora del almuerzo y aún no eh tenido mi batalla_ – el ruido del aceite friendo las hamburguesas le hizo regresar la vista al escaparate – _Bueno no creo que el gimnasio se vaya a ir porque yo almuerce, además no puedo luchar con el estomago vació … ¡Naaa! Basta de excusas solo quiero comer_ – y luego de ser sincero consigo mismo se perdió tras la puerta del local.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_- No hables demasiado en la junta vecinal de hoy, la situación está algo delicada con ese rumor de que miembros de los Rocket y Shadow fueron vistos en el bosque Ilex así que no quiero que se vaya a agravar, solo diles que escucharas las observaciones, que el plan de vigilancia seguirá como hasta ahora y que cuando yo regrese me haré cargo personalmente del asunto. También quiero que le llames al juez de batallas de nuevo; hace poco le dije que no trabajaríamos hoy, explícale la situación y dile que esté listo lo más pronto posible; cuando llegues allá le pides su identificación ¡Ni se te ocurra confiarte de cualquiera! Y ya que hablamos de eso otra cosa: **Nadie** atraviesa los aposentos del gimnasio; los retadores entran y salen de la arena de batallas por la plataforma del frente, fuera de ese lugar las demás áreas están prohibidas para cualquiera que no fuese personal del gimnasio ¿Entendido?_

_- Si Whitney- _suspiro la menor por undécima vez, con expresión cansina se apoyo en el marco de la ventana y contemplo la vista desde la habitación de su hermana. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que le había encargado hacer en menos de 20 minutos de conversación, con esto reafirmaba una vez más la idea de no querer ser lider oficial nunca **_-_**.

_-Oh, una cosa más Mimi… – _

_- ¿Qué?- _pregunto la aludida sin muchas ánimos de saber lo que era, giro hacia su hermana y observo que su sacaba un silbato de entre sus ropas de dormir. Lo soplo con tal fuerza que el estridente pitido casi rompe las ventanas y los tímpanos de Mimi, después de un rato de silencio (en el que la pelirosa menor trato de recuperar el oído) un fuerte sonido se escucho desde la parte baja de la casa, luego el segundo piso reverbero mientras aquel ruido ascendía por las escaleras. La lider provisional se sujeto a uno de los postes de la cama de su hermana para protegerse del "terremoto", en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a una gran esfera rosada que avanzaba girando vertiginosamente, el extraño objeto salto en el aire y se desenrollo con un agudo – ¡Miru, miru! - revelándose como la fiel Miltank, que callo de pie al lado izquierdo de la cama. Whitney acaricio con ternura la cabeza de su pokemon.

_-__…Miltank te acompañara en todas las batallas – _sonrió con simpleza. La menor se puso pálida, la boca se le descolgó de la impresión _**°**u°'._

_- ¡No, por supuesto que no!- _rechazo categóricamente agitando los brazos

_- Oh sí claro que sí, te recuerdo que Miltank es el pokemon oficial del gimnasio, además tus pokemons aún están en entrenamiento, no puedes ofrecer una batalla decente con un desarrollo inmaduro – _sentenció Whitney y giró hacia su pokemon_ – Miltank cuento contigo para que la vigiles._

_- Miru, Miru-_ Respondió la vaca sonriente, con un sonido parecido al tintineo de un cascabel.

_- ¿Cómo que para que me vigile?_

_- Pues es obvio, Miltank conoce todas las actividades del gimnasio y como dar una buena batalla, te será de gran ayuda, y se ocupara de que no lo arruines ¬¬, claro está siempre y cuando la obedezcas en todo._

_- ¡Obedecer yo a la vaca! - _la pelirosa hizo un gran puchero. ¿No se supone que ella era la entrenadora y lider provisional?

_-_ _Si hermanita o acaso ¿Tú_ _sabes como se llevan a cabo las batallas de gimnasio?_

_- Bue… bueno yo eh estado en un par y…_

_- Creeme que es muy diferente ser el retador que solo se preocupa por ganar y obtener una medalla a ser el lider que debe probarte en todo sentido para que la ganes justamente, es por eso que Miltank está yendo contigo, ella te será de apoyo en ese aspecto así que trata de escucharla, pero claro, si crees que no puedes con esto le decimos a papá y ya. – _La menor negó categóricamente con la cabeza, ella lo haría fuera como fuera.Whitney suspiro aliviada y cansada._ – Bueno váyanse, se hace más tarde. – _Dicho esto se acostó de lado, envolviéndose con las sabanas.

_-_ _Ah… de acuerdo. Que te mejores, vamos Miltank._

_- Miru, Miru – _fue el sonido del pokemon al seguir a Mimi hacia la salida.

_-_ _Ah y Mimi…_ – la nueva lider y el pokemon dieron la vuelta en el quicio de la puerta al escuchar la voz de Whitney que aún les daba la espalda.

_-_ _¿Si?_

_- …Buena suerte hermana._

_- Gracias – _asintió ella con mirada blanda y abandono la habitación sin poder ver la gran sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la enferma.

La lider de reemplazo descendió parsimoniosamente las escaleras.

- _¿Todo bien?_ – la abordo su madre, quien la esperaba en los primeros escalones, Mimi no supo si el tono de la pregunta reflejaba curiosidad o temor.

- _Si mamá, Whitney ya me explico que es lo que debía hacer._

- _¡Seguro lo harás excelente pequeña!_ – Su padre se unió a la conversación

- _Gracias por el apoyo… debo irme ya, aún tengo que llamar al juez de batallas y verificar el estado del gimnasio - -'_– Se despidió algo cabizbaja por el pesado trabajo que le esperaba.

- _No te preocupes por eso, hace un rato, mientras hablabas con tu hermana, tu papá y yo le avisamos, él te estará esperando en las puertas del lugar _– sonrió su madre.

- ¡_Muchas gracias! **n.n**_ - La menor devolvió el gesto con entusiasmo, podía sentir en sus padres el apoyo. – _Entonces nos veremos luego…_

- _Espera Mimi_ – su padre la detuvo a unos pasos de casa mirándola seriamente – _No puedes ser lider de gimnasio sin esto_ – y le extendió una pequeña caja cubierta de terciopelo color vino, la entrenadora la tomo abriéndola, al instante relucieron al sol 6 pares de medallas plain completamente nuevas.

- _Recuerda que debes entregar una a cada entrenador por batalla, sin embargo no es necesario que tú pierdas el duelo para hacerlo, ahora tú eres la lider y debes usar tu criterio para saber cuando concederlas. – _Asevero su madre desde el marco de la puerta. La muchacha asintió y, con una último sonrisa, emprendió el camino entre adioses y buenos deseos s, recordando con añoranza que la misma escena ya la había protagonizado antes, cuando salió en su primer día de viaje.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El juez de batallas resulto ser un jovencito de 15 años llamado Jin, era un chico despierto y educado de piel blanca, ojos avioletados y cabello negro que la miraba con cierta admiración (después de todo ella era hermana de la gran Whitney).

Se mostró muy servicial con la pelirosa quien no podía creer que un jovencito 2 años menor que ella era ya un juez experimentado, sin embargo el muchacho se encargo de desmentir esa afirmación cuando le comento que hacia apenas unas semanas se había graduado, llegando para reemplazar al juez anterior quien había sido transferido al gimnasio de ciudad Violeta.

Ambos se pusieron a trabajar rápidamente y en menos de media hora el lugar ya estaba perfectamente dispuesto para empezar con las batallas; aunque la experta odiase admitirlo no había tenido que hacer casi nada ya que su hermana conservaba en perfecto orden todo, solamente tuvieron que recoger unos trastes además de barrer un poco. Jin se había encargado de la mayor parte del trabajo arguyendo que su deber como juez era asistirla en sus primeras labores, lo único que faltaba simplemente era abrir las puertas.

- _Yo me encargare de eso_ – dijo la "nueva" lider tomando las llaves.

- _Pero señorita Mimi… _- el pequeño juez quiso oponerse

- _Anda Jin tú ya has hecho suficiente, deja que yo me encargue ¿Si? Después de todo como lider debo ocuparme en algo, mínimo me corresponde la labor de abrir las puertas en mi "propio" gimnasio ¿No crees? Tú termina con las tribunas y luego colócate el uniforme_.

- _De acuerdo señorita_ – asintió el muchacho y continuo limpiando afanosamente las gradas.

Mimi contemplo el interior del lugar, lucia bastante bien, el trabajo de Whitney, ella y el joven juez no había sido en vano eso la hacía sentir emocionada, pero cuando se acerco a

la entrada el miedo empezó a perturbarla, desde el momento en que abriera las puertas, sería oficialmente la lider y sentía aterradores nervios.

Con un corto suspiro encajo la llave dentro de la cerradura, poso sus ojos en sus manos por unos instantes – Aquí vamos - resoplo finalmente y giro el objeto, las puertas corredizas se abrieron lentamente revelando el exterior e iluminado el recinto, ella cubrió sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que venia del exterior cuando de pronto algo opaco, de nuevo, el resplandor del sol y un choque violento la hizo caer al suelo.

El joven de cabello negro irisado frotaba su barriga complacido, mientras jugueteaba con el mondadientes en su boca.

- _Que delicia, definitivamente este lugar tiene las mejores hamburguesas del mundo_ – dijo extasiado mientras proseguía su rumbo hacia el gimnasio que se alzaba a la distancia. Casi al llegar observo desconcertado que las puertas no estaban abiertas. **"_¿Acaso ya habrá cerrado este lugar? Pero aún es muy temprano" _ **pensó horrorizado ante la posibilidad de no poder tener su batalla, echo a correr hacia las puertas sorprendiéndose al notar que estás se abrían automáticamente conforme se acercaba "**Genial no me detendré hasta llegar a la arena de batalla**" y aumento su velocidad sin contar con que "algo" se encontraba en su camino, la oscuridad del recinto no le permitió ver y el violento choque fue inevitable...

- _¡¡Pero porque no se fija!_ – Chillo Mimi adolorida desde el suelo.

_- Lo siento_ - le respondió al instante una voz masculina – _Parece ser que ando chocando con todos el día de hoy **'** – _La pelirosa observo una mano extendida frente a ella, sin embargo la escasa luz que filtraban las puertas no le permitió ver el rostro del sujeto; acepto la ayuda de buena gana y se sostuvo del brazo del desconocido quien la jalo con fuerza. En el momento en que Mimi quedo de pie, las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron por completo, causando que las luces del recibidor se encendieran alumbrando a su "agresor".

- _Disculpa de nuevo,_ _mi nombre es Wu Tang descendiente de la dinastía Tang, provengo de las tierras donde Arcanine es legendario y eh venido… _- dijo señalando el interior dellugar –…a_ retar al lider del gimnasio Camino Dorado y obtener mi tercera medalla._

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Mimi, su primer rival había llegado y ella estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Observo al chico que tenía delante: Polera blanca, chamarra negra azulada colgando del brazo derecho, pantalones bombachos estilo oriental, acompañados por zapatos de igual procedencia, una expresión de ganador congelada en el rostro y la confianza exudando por cada poro, le recordaba mucho a ese muchacho llamado Ash que había conocido en su primera visita a ciudad relámpago espiritual. Definitivamente Wu Tang era la pesadilla de cualquier lider de gimnasio principiante "Un retador seguro de si mismo". La "lider" trago saliva y sonrió tontamente.

- _Vaya este lugar se ve mejor de lo que esperaba_ – se admiro el muchacho, quitando su atención de la chica, mientras se adentraba unos pasos y observaba a la distancia la duela de batallas– _Por cierto ¿Quién eres tú? ¿También eres una retadora e ibas de salida? No me digas que a poco ya ganaste **o.0**_ – El muchacho observo admirado a Mimi, pero esta negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

- _No, nada de eso… yo soy… la lider_ – susurro quedito.

- _¿Eres qué?_ – respondió el otro empinando su oreja.

- _La lider_ – susurro algo más fuerte, pero aún imposible de oír.

- _¿Qué dijiste?_

- _¡¡Que yo soy la lider!_ – El grito de Mimi hizo retroceder al retador y también que las cabezas de Jin y Miltank se asomarán desde la salida de la arena de batallas al corredor.

- _Vaya no tenias que gritar_ – respondió el muchacho frotándose el oído – _Entonces ¿Tú eres Whitney? **:S** _– Pregunto extrañado, la chica frente a él no se veía exactamente como un lider, sus modos de hablar y comportarse más parecían los de una simple entrenadora tímida.

- _No yo no soy Whitney_-

- _¿Eh?_ – La expresión del chino fue de completa confusión por lo que la pelirosa se apresuro a dispersar las dudas

– _Whitney esta enferma en casa, por eso me pidió a mi que me encargara del gimnasio hasta que se recupere, soy su hermana menor Mimi._

- _¡Ya entiendo! Tu eres su hermana… ¡¡Eso quiere decir que eres su sucesora! **o.0** Has de tener un nivel muy alto entonces… - _La pelirosa sonrió apenada_ – Bien… - _Un brillo desafiante apareció en los ojos de su adversario haciéndola sudar frió _-… esto será mejor aún. ¡Mimi! ¡¡Yo Wu Tang te reto a ti como lider a un duelo pokemon por la medalla plain!- _La muchacha tembló, el chico la había señalado muy agresiva y decididamente poniéndola, si se podía, aún más nervioso al punto de querer echarse a correr en ese mismo instante, fue entonces que recordó sus pensamientos acerca de madurar, el porque había aceptado su misión aquel día y lo que quería probarse a si misma.

- _Acepto_ – contesto algo dubitativa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- _Ya está_ – sonrió Cassidy mientras aseguraba el último cerrojo del pequeño instrumento que ella y su compañero acababan de colocar a la segunda antena de la estación de radio. Después de lograr infiltrarse, habían pasado cuidadosamente por los primeros dos pasillos hasta descubrir un armario de limpieza y cambiar los disfraces de técnicos por los de conserje, con ayuda de ellos lograron llegar hasta el cuarto de maquinas fingiendo limpiar hasta que el encargado salio a almorzar, ese fue el momento que aprovecharon para subir las escaleras, abriendo la escotilla de la azotea que daba completo acceso a las 10 antenas satelitales de la estación.

- _Esté también ya quedo_ – anuncio Butch haciéndole señas con su llave de tuercas. **_"Unos pocos más y estaremos listos para empezar" _**sonrió la rubia y empezó la instalación en la tercera antena.

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO:** The One Day Gym leader Mimi

**Capitulo: **_Primera parte del One-Shot_

**Serie:** Pokemon

**Resumen:** A veces ocurre que caemos duramente en medio del camino, cosas pasan y terribles heridas nos impiden crecer con el miedo a fallar pero… No estamos solos y parte de madurar implica mirar hacia delante, atreviéndote a apoyarte del amor que te rodea

**Parejas:**

**Categoria:** Adventure/Angst/Romance

**Calificación:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon no me pertenece, aunque muchos digan que sí por mi gran afición a él XD. Pokemon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, La Nintendo y demás agregados, solo escribí está historia sin fines de lucro para goce mío y del lector. Espero la disfruten n.n

**Notes:** Este fic es un one-shot pero se encuentra dividido en dos capítulos para hacer más cómoda su lectura n.n. Muchos de los personajes que aparecerán en este fic son personajes de role, originales en cuanto a personalidad pero similares en físico a ciertos caracteres de anime, doy este aviso por si se suscita alguna confusión en cuanto a su procedencia, para ayudar a la imagen mental del lector y mayor comprensión de la historia. A continuación incluyo una lista con los nombres de los personajes que podrían resultar desconocidos, el carácter de anime al que se asemejan y la serie de procedencia de esté.

Mimi - Milfuelle Sakuraba - Misha/Galaxy Angel - Pitaten

Kai - Kai Hiwatari/Beyblade

Wu Tang - Aikawa Kazuhiko/Dear boys

Ginji - Ginji Amano/Get Backers

Link - Soujiro Zeta/Rurouni Kenshin

Sakura - Sakura Clow-Kinomoto/Tsubasa no Chronicle - CCS

Sorata - Sorata Arisugawa/X the Clamp

Arashi - Arashi Kishuu/X the Clamp

Ghanesa - Yuzuriha Nekoi/X the Clamp

Remi - Botan/Yu Yu Hakusho

Haruna - Haruna Kisaragi/Corrector Yui

Takashi - Takashi Fuji/Corrector Yui

Miroku - Monje Miroku/Inuyasha

**Mención especial: **El personaje de Dick corresponde a Dick Noon carácter del fic "Cambios" de Martin Mystery obra original de la talentosisma Ashley-Ketchum, la cual recomiendo a aquellos aficionados al yaoi.

**CAMPAÑA No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

"_Cursiva" – _dialogos de los personajes.

"**Negrita**" – pensamientos o recuerdos

Wu Tang se paro confiadamente en el borde de la arena de batalla destinado para el retador, se coloco su saco esperando que pudiese comenzar su duelo de una buena vez, mientras que del otro lado, frente a él, la "lider" temblaba ligeramente.

- _¿Y bien? ¿Podemos empezar ya?_ – pregunto el chico chino con las manos en la cintura zapateando impaciente.

- _Si, espera, es que…._

- _¡Aja! ¡Ya veo! **¬¬**… _- acuso el muchacho mirándola ceñudamente, una gota de sudor frió recorrió la espalda de Mimi **"¿Si él ya descubrió que soy una principiante? Peor aún ¿Y si descubrió que soy una pésima** **principiante?** "- _… Con que estás analizándome para buscar mis debilidades ¡¡Sí que eres una experta! **oo **_– la afirmación del chino y su rostro de admiración casi hacen caer de espaldas a la pelirosa, sin embargo su oponente mostró nuevamente su decidida mirada – _Sin embargo pierdes tu tiempo, no tengo la costumbre de permitir que jueguen con mi mente y poseo seguridad. Las únicas debilidades que tengo las veraz en batalla._

_- Oh… ya veo, bueno entonces… pues empecemos… creo**: S** _– Esa simple frase bastopara que Jin, parado en el lado medio izquierdo de la duela extendiera sus banderines.

_- Este duelo oficial del gimnasio de ciudad camino dorado, será entra la lider Mimi y el joven retador Wu Tang, el duelo será de 3 pokemons, el lider no puede hacer intercambios ¡Empiecen!_

_- Bien Mimi debo admitir que, aunque esperaba encontrarme con Whitney esté día, el destino me ha sonreído poniéndome en frente a quien será su sucesora y por ende alguien más capaz, así que… ¡Usare toda mi fuerza para derrotarte! – _Y con este grito lanzo fuertemente su pokebola. - _¡Ninjask sal ahora! –_ La cigarra pokemon apareció frente a la entrenadora, aleteando tan rápido que sus alas desaparecían en cada vibración mientras se movía mecánicamente de izquierda a derecha. La pelirosa consulto su pokedex de inmediato:

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

"**Ninjask, el pokemon ninja, una de las ultimas formas en la cadena de evolución**

**de nincada.**"

_**Ninjask se mueve a tan alta velocidad que no puede ser visto hasta que sus ruidosos chillidos pueden escucharse claramente delatando su presencia. Por esta razón se creyó por muchísimo tiempo que este pokemon era completamente invisible.**_

_**Si no es entrenado propiamente y de manera adecuada empezara a desobecer a su entrenador y a chillar escandalosamente de forma continua, se dice que así es como este pokemon prueba las habilidades de su maestro. Ninjask es el pokemon más rápido conocido en el mundo, son legendarios sus poderes de camuflaje y agilidad.**_

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

- _Esto no será fácil _– suspiro Mimi luego de escuchar la información – _Es un tipo insecto, entonces… ¡Kirara sal!_ – la pelirosa libero su pokebola haciendo aparecer al pequeño gato de fuego quien moviendo sus colas elegantemente se adentro en el centro de la duela.

- _Vaya la siempre confiable ventaja de tipos, veamos que puedo hacer – _sonrió Wu Tang.

- _¡Haz_ _como quieras!_ – **"Kirara es un pokemon de fuego, deberá ser suficiente contra ese ninjask"** - _¡Kirara embestida!_

- _Parece que no estás escuchando bien a tu pokedex Mimi, Ninjask es el pokemon más rápido del mundo y ahora te daré una probada de su velocidad ¡Ninjask alas etéreas! – _A la orden del entrenadorel interior vibrante en las alas de la cigarra pokemon empezó a teñirse, reflejando lo que a los ojos de Mimi eran hermosas nebulosas y constelaciones, segundosdespués un intenso borde azul echode una sustancia plasmáticarodeo sus contornos, finalmente todael aura de Ninjask fue inundada por el brillo de lasestrellas sobre la negrura del espacio.

Dirigiéndose hacia Kirara, a la velocidad relámpago de un cometa, su rival la atravesó con toda la fuerza luminosa de sus alas que estallaron en resplandor, mandando al pokemon de fuego a volar.

- _¡Kirara!_ – el grito de la lider sonó mientras caía su pequeño pokemon, sin embargo para su alivio Kirara se puso de pie al poco tiempo sacudiendo ligeramente el polvo. La pelirosa suspiro aliviada "**Ese ataque de Alas Etéreas fue muy fuerte, nunca había visto algo así, aunque Kirara no se ve del todo afectada ¿Qué debo hacer?**" Un resplandor proveniente del lado rival llamo la atención de Mimi y su pokemon.

El ninjask de su oponente se encendió con un brillo verdoso e intensos puntos de luz cubrieron su cuerpo para desaparecer segundos después.

- _Pero… ¿Qué fue todo eso?_

_- ¿Acaso no sabes? – _Interrogo muy confundido Wu Tang _- Alas Etéreas, además de ser un poderoso ataque tipo estelar, puede subir la defensa especial del pokemon que la usa, es la versión energética de Alas de acero._

_- ¿Un ataque de tipo estelar? –_La chica parecía visiblemente confundida, era la primera vez que enfrentaba un ataque de esa clase.

- _Ja, ja, ja…_ - Wu Tang rió estruendosamente – _Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Sabes? Por la cara que pusiste te juro que pensé que nunca habías visto un ataque estelar… es más casi juraría que eres solo una principiante Je, je…**o.0 **– _El entrenador del pokemon ninja contemplo con asombro el creciente sonrojo de la pelirosa – _No me digas que…_

_- Lo siento, yo soy la hermana de Whitney pero… solamente hace unos pocos meses empecé a relacionarme con los pokemons y pues verás…es que no sé mucho. – _La confesión de la "lider" arranco cascadas de lágrimas al muchacho.

- _**T.T **¡Esto no es posible! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! – _el joven retador agacho su cabeza apesadumbrado.

- _Yo no quise que creyeras que soy una gran experta, es solo que tú estabas tan emocionado que no me dejaste explicarte bien y yo…_

– _Solo sigamos con la batalla quieres_ – dictamino levantado su rostro con semblante serio** "De todas maneras ella es la hermana de Whitney, es imposible que sea mal oponente, ha de tener mi mismo nivel o un poco más aunque sea una principiante".**

**- **_De acuerdo_ – Mimi pensó un poco la situación **"Kirara acaba de ser herida y Ninjask es muy rápido, recuperarme seria una buena opción, sí" – _¡_**_Kirara usa ahora luz de la Luna! - _El pequeño gato pokemon se arrollo ligeramente en si mismo mientras todo el gimnasio se cubría del negro y suave manto nocturno, la luna apareció, brillando con toda su fuerza hizo descender suaves esferas de luz que rodearon a Kirara resplandeciendo bellamente y recuperando su salud. El pokemon se puso de pie completamente restablecido **"Fue buena idea, esto me da algo más de tiempo"**

- _Vaya una técnica de curación, eso es interesante - _aprobó el joven de irisado cabello azabache – _Pero no es suficiente… ¡Ninjask bola sombra en Kirara!_- Sedosos lazos de oscuridad acudieron desde cada sombra del lugar, mientras el pokemon volador los acumulaba entre sus cuchillas delanteras logrando finalmente reunir todo el poder posible en una sola y palpitante esfera de negrura oscilante. La bola sombría choco rápidamente contra Kirara; al entrar en contacto con su piel se esparció en múltiples remolinos negros que hicieron desaparecer al pequeño minino entre ellos, provocando un gran vació.

- _¡Oh no! – _La pelirosa cubrió su rostro ante la gigantesca estela de polvo que se levanto, cuando se despejo una exhausta Kirara se sostenía apenas en pie.- ¡_Kirara rápido usa tu lanzallamas_!.- El pequeño pokemon lanzo el chorro de flamas doradas sobre su rival a la orden de su ama, el fuego envolvió a la cigarra, sin embargo para horror de Mimi, aún a pesar de la súper efectividad del ataque, el insecto seguía en vuelo.

- _¡¿Pero como!_

- _Por si no lo recuerdas, un ataque de fuego es un ataque de energía especial y aunque sea súper efectivo Ninjask ha fortalecido su resistencia a este tipo de ataques con sus Alas Etéreas, es obvio que no podrás vencerlo con un solo tiro.- _El rostro de la lider

dibujo una mueca de impotencia. – _Sin embargo cambiare mi estrategia y haré algo más útil para mi equipo_ – sonrió el joven chino. - _¡Ninjask relevo!-_ Alinstante el pokemon ninja desapareció del campo en una nube de blanco humo, como si fuese un hechizo, dejando solo una pequeña silueta de luz en su lugar.

- _¿Qué ocurrió?_ – pregunto desconcertada la entrenadora.

- _El ataque relevo hace que el pokemon escogido regrese a su pokebola y me permite poder escoger a su reemplazo en el mismo turno, pero también el relevo tiene otra ventaja y esa es que cualquier incremento o baja que el pokemon que lo usa halla experimentado se transferirá a su compañero. Como Ninjask incremento su defensa especial entonces…- _Wu Tang balanceo en su dedo una pokebola de redes. - _¡"Su Ching" yo te elijo!_ - La esfera del

chino se abrió un una lluvia de polvo dorado, algo poco común, tan poco común como el Scyther de extraños colores que emergió de ella.

- _¡Es un Scyther! Pero… yo nunca había visto uno con esos colores._

- ¿_Asombrada? Déjame presentarte a "Su Ching" mi pokemon Shiny._

- _¿Pokemon Shiny?_

- _Así es, en ciertas ocasiones, muy escasamente, aparecen pokemons que tienen colores diferentes a los del resto de su especie, se considera un signo de habilidad, poder y buena suerte el obtener uno, como veraz pude toparme y atrapar a una de estás rarezas._

_- Pues pokemon raro o no sigue siendo también un insecto ¡Kirara lanzallamas!._

_- "Su Ching" usa cuchillada. – _La Mantis avanzo increíblemente rápido, una filosa onda de luz que broto de una de sus cuchillas apuñalo duramente a su rival haciéndolo rodar de forma violenta, hasta impactar en una de las esquinas del gimnasio.

_- ¡Kirara no puede continuar, el vencedor es Scyther! – _Fue el veredicto de Jin. La joven lider se acerco a su pequeño pokemon tomándolo en brazos.

- _Buen trabajo…_- suspiro, la pequeña gatita contesto con un gemido abochornado. – _No te preocupes, hiciste lo que podías_ _ahora debes descansar – _y el animalito desapareció en un haz de luz rojo dentro de la esfera **"No entiendo esto, Ninjask era el pokemon más rápido del mundo, no Scyther, estoy convencida de que Kirara era mucho más veloz que él ¿Por qué ataco primero?".**

- _Si tu cara de desconcierto se debe a la velocidad de mi Scyther, déjame decirte que si pude atacar primero fue gracias a la habilidad "Impulsor" de Ninjask_. – refirió el chino.

- _¿Impulsor?._

- _Ninjask tiene la habilidad de incrementar su velocidad un nivel por cada turno que pase en batalla, el ataque relevo transfirió el incremento que mi pokemon obtuvo en sus dos turnos, además de lo que le dieron las Alas Etéreas. – _La pelirosa estaba anonadada, había tantas cosas que ignoraba de las batallas, al parecer su oponente había armado una estrategia a prueba de fallos apoyándose en el relevo de su Ninjask. **"Quizás deba rendirme" **pensó mientras le flaqueaban las piernas **"¡No! No puedo, si voy a perder perderé pero no puedo escapar, me lo prometí, se lo prometí a mi madre, a mi hermana y a la memoria de Ginji, de mis amigos…Continuare"**

**- **_De verdad no puedo creer que ignores todas esas cosas y aún así Whitney te halla dejado a cargo de su gimnasio.- _el entrenador estaba desalentado, la estrategia que el usaba era algo tan básico y aún así era la primera vez que el "lider" la veía.

- _Señorita debe escoger a su tercer pokemon –_ Urgento Jin.

- _Si de inmediato_ – **"Veamos… el Scyther de Wu Tang es tan rápido, no tengo nada que lo iguale así que debo usar a alguien que pueda resistir… ¡Miltank! No, aún no, ignoro completamente cual es el tercer pokemon que oculta, será mejor que reserve lo más fuerte que tengo para el final así que continuare con mi segunda mejor opción" **

– _¡Chikorita sal de allí ahora!._

_- ¡Chiko! – _el pokemon planta apareció en el campo de batalla.

– _¡Usa hojas navaja ahora! –_Multitud de brillantes hojas aserradas fueron lanzadas en espiral desde el cuerpo delpequeño saurio de hoja. Las navajas golpearon directamente el cuerpo de la mantis dejando filosas estelas verdes sin embargo el pokemon de las espadas no se movió ni un ápice, era como si absolutamente nada hubiese pasado.

La lider y su criatura estaban desconcertados, las hojas navaja habían sido una técnica arrasadora en la mayoría de las batallas y ahora parecía que soplar en la cara de Scyther le haría más daño.

- _Quiero pensar que el echo de que hallas mandado a tu chikorita al campo, sabiendo que es vulnerable ante ambos tipos de mi Scyther, y que le hallas ordenado un ataque especial inefectivo, cuando su defensa está fortificada, es parte de una estrategia interesante, inesperada y magistral que me derrotara… ¿Cierto? _– El joven se cruzo de brazos **"¿Una planta contra un insecto/volador?" **Había que ser muy imbecil o de plano no tener ni idea de lo que es un tipo. Mimi se sintió humillada, estaba a punto de pedirle a Wu Tang que el aceptara ser lider en su lugar – _Ya que no contestas asumiré que comiste un grave error que obviamente no pienso perdonar ¡"Su Ching" un viento plateado!.-_ La resplandeciente ventisca gris corrió alrededor de Scyther mientrasbrillos, esferas y ondas plateadas brotaban tras de él,adquiriendo impulso se extendieron en un gran espiral que arranco del suelo a la pequeña hoja.

El resultado fue otro pokemon incrustado contra la pared del gimnasio.

_- ¡Chikorita se desmayo! ¡El segundo pokemon de la lider a caído contra el retador! – _El juez hizo su anuncio con preocupación, al parecer el chino ya tenía la medalla en sus bolsillos.

"**¡Estoy perdida!"** un semblante de angustia se dibujo en su rostro"**No eh podido hacerle ni un rasguño a Scyther y él ya ha derrotado a dos de mis pokemons, sus estados aún siguen bastante altos… no tengo otra opción".**

**- **_¡Miltank es tu turno! – _el haz de luz libero al "tanque de leche" con un sonoro tintineo de cascabeles.

- ¡_Vaya! Por fin usas un pokemon del tipo normal, ya casi perdía la esperanza de luchar contra uno… aunque me extraña que lo tengas, eh oído que son difíciles de entrenar._

_- Es de mi hermana. – _Se tapo la boca al instante, no había tenido porque decir eso.

- _¿De Whitney? Eh de esperar que sea fuerte entonces, ojala sepas usarlo **- -'.**_

_**- **¡Ya veraz que sí!** – **_Mimi estaba harta de los sarcasmos que él usaba desde que noto que era una principiante, iba a ponerle remedio a esto ahora, confiada en la fuerza natural de Miltank decidió utilizar la estrategia que Whitney solía emplear hasta donde recordaba.

- _¡Usa rodada!_ - La pesada ternera arranco a correr rápidamente por la arena de batalla en dirección a Scyther, dando un salto se arrollo en un gran bólido que, para sorpresa del chino, mando a volar al pokemon Shiny lejos del lugar.

- _¡Su Ching! – _el clamor preocupado del retador retumbo por el gimnasio mientras Miltank seguía rodando por todo el lugar incrementando su velocidad y fuerza de impacto.

"**¿Un ataque de tipo roca, era cierto lo de la versatilidad de los pokemon normales, pueden aprender cualquier cosa…"**_ - De pie Su Ching - _el pokemon navaja hizo caso a su amo y se incorporo regresando a la arena de batallas. -_Vamos a mejorar las cosas ¡Luz Matinal!_ - Un luminoso cielo alboreal asomo sobre la mantis, bañándola en copos de luz que bajaban desde el sol naciente. La pelirosa observo admirada el opuesto de la técnica de Kirara, esta recuperaba mayor salud aprovechando la luz del día, tiempo ideal para su ejecución.

- _Miltank no te dejes amedrentar ¡Rodada otra vez! – _La esfera rosa se movió mucho más rápido chocando nuevamente contra su rival, en esta ocasión "Su Ching" término casi inerte, aún más lastimado que antes, para preocupación de su maestro. **"El poder de la rodada aumenta cada turno que pasa a menos que falle, pero también no deja que el pokemon que la usa cambie de técnica…Y yo tengo lo necesario para aprovechar eso ¡Esto si que te sorprenderá!**_" _

– _Su Ching, regresa – _el resplandor carmín desapareció al insecto de las cuchillas.

_- ¡Maravilloso Miltank lo logramos! – _La entrenadora dio saltitos de felicidad y Jin suspiro algo aliviado, mientras el pokemon rosa se incorporo, sin dejar de correr en su sitio, para sonreír a la hermana de su entrenadora y lanzar un victorioso "Miru, Miru". – _¿Lo ves? Eso te pasa por confiado – _sonrió con autosuficiencia, le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina al chino o eso pensó hasta ver la sonrisa de confianza que su rival mostraba aún, parado estoicamente con las manos sobre sus bolsillos.

- _Tu miltank tiene gran fuerza, después de todo Whitney lo entreno pero… ¿De verdad crees que es suficiente con el nivel del pokemon para ganar?_ – La mirada del muchacho se volvió casi maligna, tan misteriosa y fija. Mimi sintió un aura extraña dentro del gimnasio, el aire se le hizo denso, algo se aproximaba, algo que ella supo no le gustaría.

Wu Tang sostuvo la ultima pokebola que usaría entre sus dedos, haciéndola crecer lentamente la puso frente a su rostro. La lider vio reflejado sobre la pulcra superficie del objeto su semblante inquieto, que desapareció cuando el retador la arrojo con un grito de batalla.

- _¡Es tu turno! – _el intenso brillo que salio del objeto la cegó, recordó que las pokebolas solo brillaban tanto al abrirse si contenían un pokemon tremendamente grande, como lo era por ejemplo un Gyarados.**"¿Qué rayos hay allí?" **se pregunto mientrasla luz lo cubría todo, el resplandor desapareció rápidamente y para cuando pudo ver de nuevo su mandíbula se abrió, allí frente a ella estaba un largísimo cuerpo brillante que asemejaba la dureza del diamante, mirada fijamente maliciosa, mandíbula hidráulica que crujía y un aura fría brotando

de cada poro.

- _¡¡Strhnnlix! – _Un rugido metálico y profundo escapo de la garganta de acero del gran Steelix.

- _¡Que rayos es eso! – _yde inmediato el pokedex apareció otra vez entre sus manos.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

"**Steelix, el pokemon serpiente de hierro, la ultima forma en la cadena de evolución de onix.**"

**_La coraza de su cuerpo esta echa de un material_ _que fue compreso debajo de la tierra durante centurias, como resultado se volvió más duro_ _que el diamante. Antiguamente se decía que si un Onix vivía por mas de 100 años su cuerpo cambiaba_ _a la forma del material de los diamantes, esta leyenda se debía a que Steelix no era conocido aún pero había sido visto. Las millones de partículas que cubren su cuerpo reflejan intensamente la luz, sus mandíbulas hidráulicas son quizás las más fuertes del mundo pokemon, utiliza su gran quijada para adentrarse rápidamente en el suelo, viviendo a profundidades mas altas que Onix, es sabido que Steelix excava a través del mismo centro de la tierra bajo presiones de cientos de grados. _**

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

- _¿Sorprendida?- _Wu Tang sonrió ante la pelirosa. – _Te confesare que yo también lo estaba cuando, en medio de un festival de intercambio, alguien me hizo el favor de intercambiar mi onix con su saco de acero y devolvérmelo, evoluciono de inmediato y gane un gran compañero ¿Te parece si seguimos la batalla?.- _La lider guardo silencio **"No me voy a dejar amedrentar, aunque… está muy grande . … ¡No! Mimi****contrólate, puedes hacerlo confía en****Miltank"- **_¡Adelante Miltank, rodada con toda tu fuerza! –_El pokemon avanzo más rápido que las veces anteriores,

arrastrando una marejada de Arena tras de sí como si fuese una gran tsunami se dirigió hacia la serpiente de acero que permanecía inmóvil, mientras varios segmentos de su cuerpo giraban como engranes. El choque se produjo violento y brutal elevando volutas de polvo por todas partes. La entrenadora observo, de entre la polvareda algo salio despedido por los aires, sin embargo no fue lo que ella esperaba… Miltank callo duramente sobre las gradas, el largo pokemon de acero no se había movido ni un ápice de su lugar.

- _¡Ja,ja,ja!_ – La risa estruendosa del chino rompió el mutismo– ¡_La defensa de Steelix es intocable! Además su tipo tierra metal lo hace doblemente fuerte contra ataques de roca como esos, tu Miltank puede rodar todo el día pero ni así conseguirá siquiera rasguñar el cuerpo de mi serpiente metálica. Steelix porque no le das a la vaquita algo de aliento… ¡Aliento dragón! - _Un destello verdoso brillo en su boca, exhalando un torrente de luminosas ondas verdes steelix comprimió aún más a Miltank sobre las tribunas. El pokemon de Whitney callo exhausto desde las gradas.

- _¡Oh no!_ – La maestra palideció y Miltank berreo débilmente ** "Ha sido demasiado daño, ¿Qué haré?...** ** ¡Ya sé!" - **_¡Batido! - _El débil pokemon rosa hizo tintinear su cola envolviéndose en un remolino de deliciosa sustancia que semejaba dulce leche y crema, tan pronto como estuvieron recuperadas sus energías se levanto del suelo.

_- ¿Sabes? lo único inteligente que eh visto de ti hasta ahora han sido esas técnicas de recuperación que usas, sin embargo aún no veo como vencerás a mi Steelix, ya sabes que la rodada no te funcionara. – _Y era cierto, aunque Miltank tuviera de nuevo su salud recuperada no sabia que hacer en contra de la gran serpiente

"**¿Y ahora qué?" **

– **Miru, Miru **– los mugidos del pokemon atrajeron su atención.

– _¿Que sucede Miltank?- _el bovino le hizo una señal, al parecer tenía algún truco bajo la manga **"¿Pues que me queda?... Ojala funcione" - **_¡Ve contra Steelix!.- _La fiel criatura corrió hacia el inmenso cuerpo de acero.

_- Eso no va a funcio… ¡Que! – _la faz descolocada del pelinegro se ilumino con la luz roja que broto de la mano de Miltank, en un instante una esfera de incandescentes flamas abrazo el puño del pokemon lechero y está la azoto contra la gran cabeza de Steelix. El largo pokemon gimió dolorosamente, desplomándose sobre la arena con un gran estruendo respiraba agitadamente.

- _¡Un puño fuego! ¡Maravilloso!_ – exclamo Jin olvidando por un momento su trabajo imparcial de juez.

- _¡Bien echo Miltank!_ – vitoreo la pelirosa, no esperaba que el pokemon de su hermana conociese un ataque de fuego tan fuerte, al parecer en poco tiempo su rival de hierro sería historia.

_- Steelix levántate – _exigió fríamente su entrenador, la descomunal víbora se incorporo esforzosamente. – _Felicidades, el pokemon de tu hermana pudo ayudarte a salvar la situación, debo reconocer que Miltank es excelente y ah de estar acostumbrado a enfrentar situaciones como estás, pero con un pokemon de alto nivel no es suficiente, también depende del entrenador y ahora te mostrare que como dicen en china "Todos aprenden algo de su rival"… No voy a perder este duelo, porque tú simplemente no mereces ganar…¡Brilla como las estrellas Steelix, capa de Cromo!-_Un circulo de refulgente y liquido cromo apareció desde el golpe en la cabeza de Steelix extendiéndose a todo su cuerpo, el pokemon destello como si fuese metal bruñido, cegando a todos en el gimnasio recupero su salud.

_- ¿Una técnica curativa de acero? **o.0.**_

_- Así es, es poco común pero siempre es bueno tener un as bajo la manga._

_- No importa que Steelix se halla restaurado, de todas maneras es vulnerable a esto ¡Puño fuego de nuevo Miltank!_ _ – _sin embargo para asombro de los presentes Steelix se mantuvo firme.

_- ¿No esperabas eso verdad? ¡Usa Cola Hierro! – _La cola de Steelix se ilumino completamente y con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz azoto a Miltank en el lomo, multitud de brillos parecidos a los que había visto antes en Ninjask abandonaron el cuerpo del pokemon rosa.

- _Antes de que te preguntes que paso déjame informarte que cola de hierro puede bajar la defensa del oponente. Ahora tu pokemon es más vulnerable.- _Mimi mordió su labio.** "Cola de Hierro es fuerte, pero estoy segura** **que ya no le queda mucho tiempo a su pokemon, un puño fuego más debe bastar"**

_- Miltank__usa otra…_

_- ¡Steelix termina con cola giratoria! – _Ella observo paralizada como él pokemon rival se movió primero; los segmentos finales de su cola empezaron a girar tan rápido que despidieron miles de chispas multicolores, creando un remolino de aire y luz Steelix atravesó con su cola a Miltank.

La expresión en el rostro del pokemon rosa quedo congelada, fue así como se desplomo duramente sobre el suelo. El silencio inundo todo el gimnasio, por un momento pareció que no había nadie allí, solo los pequeños cúmulos de polvo que flotaban en el ambiente rompían la estática escena.

- ¡_Mi… Miltank no puede continuar! El vencedor es Wu Tang _– El juez salio primero de su asombro para, muy a su pesar, hacer el anuncio correspondiente.

La pelirosa bajo la mirada, había perdido humillantemente, desde siempre su retador tuvo ganada la batalla. Suspirando profundo extrajo el pequeño estuche de terciopelo guinda y saco de él un pequeño objeto que extendió al vencedor.

- _Aquí tienes tú…._

_- No la quiero._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Las medallas de gimnasio son para los retadores símbolos de sus victorias, el logro de retar a un poderoso entrenador y pasar la prueba, superar el difícil desafió y ser mejor. Bajo ese concepto… ¡¿Cuál se supone que es el desafió que ofreces tú como lider a los entrenadores eh! – _Declaro molesto el oriental_ - ¡Se supone que la batalla para obtener mi tercera medalla sería algo espectacular! ¡Debías enseñarme tú cosas a mi, no yo a ti!._

_- Pero…_

_- ¡¿Sabes acaso por qué mi Steelix ataco primero en el ultimo turno aun cuando Miltank es más rápido!._

_- Yo…no, no lo sé – _declaro con vergüenza

_- Steelix ataco porque estaba equipado con una garra rápida, un ítem que permite atacar primero en ocasiones, algo básico ¡Que debías saber como lider!. – _El joven apretaba los puños y tenia la mirada nostalgica, había sido herido en su orgullo al ofrecérsele algo que él consideraba ganado sin ningún esfuerzo, con un violento movimiento dio la espalda a la pelirosa – _Regresare cuando tu hermana se recupere, en lo que a mí respecta nunca encontré a lider alguno en este gimnasio – _sentencio desapareciendo tras las puertas.

El pequeño cofre resbalo de manos de la entrenadora y las medallas quedaron esparcidas por el suelo, junto con una lagrima de impotencia que cayo en la duela del gimnasio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La maquina del centro pokemon scaneo con cuidado las pokebolas mientras en el lobby del lugar su dueño se desparramaba sobre el sillón con la cabeza hacia atrás y una mano colocada en su frente suspiro. Se sentía mal desde que salio de aquel lugar, quizás había sido demasiado agresivo con sus palabras pero se sentía tan frustrado… El solo quería superar un reto, seguir creciendo como entrenador no darle clases a una principiante que jugaba a ser lider pero, aún con todo, esa no era excusa para ser irrespetuoso y haber lastimado a esa chica que tenía mucho de lo mismo que él también tuvo cuando recién empezaba.

- _¿Wu Tang?.- _

_- Sí_

_- Tus pokemons ya están listos_ – La enfermera Joy sonrió con luminosidad.

- _De acuerdo, gracias_ – soltó el chico frente a ella, saliendo de su actitud pensativa, con el semblante abatido, tomo sus pertenencias.

- _¿Sucede algo?_ –.

- _Para nada_ – respondió el chino de manera poco convincente.

- _Ya veo… ¿Un mal día quizás?_

- _Si… bueno no. No exactamente solo mío._

-_ Entiendo… ¿Una discusión?._

-_ No creo que se le pueda llamar así, en una discusión las dos partes hablan, más bien yo le grite a alguien._

-_¿Tan fuerte fue lo que te hizo? Porque si no se defendió al parecer te concedió razón – _la enfermera se inclino hacia el entrenador frente a ella.

- _Verá el motivo… Ahora que lo pienso bien no fue tan grave como para gritar._

- _Hum… podrías disculparte._

- _No creo, tampoco dije mentiras, además en medio del regaño prometí no regresar hasta que esa persona ya no estuviera._

-_ Pues si no tiene remedio no vale la pena que te pongas así, de seguro la persona entiende, después de todo le dijiste la verdad de lo que sentías ¿No?._

-_ Sí pero…_

"**_¡Atención radio oyentes! Ha llegado la hora más esperada en ciudad camino dorado, aguanten la respiración porque ya está aquí… ¡El numero de la suerte!" – _**El altavoz del centro pokemon, que emitía una agradable música ambiental, dio paso al locutor de radio.– **_"Por favor todos los talentosos entrenadores que nos escuchan saquen su pokedex ahora mismo"._** Joy miro risueña al chico que parecía confundido.

**_-_** _¿Por qué no pruebas?_

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Es un concurso de lotería_ _muy popular en la ciudad, solo revisa tu número de identificación como entrenador, no tienes nada que perder. – _Wu Tang miro a la sonrientemujer y decidió probar suerte, tomo el pokedex y observo su número de ID.

"_**Listos?… El número de hoy es: 1-7-8-3-5-0-9-6-8… repetimos 178350968, felicidades a nuestro hábil ganador, ¡Queremos conocerte! ¡Ven y recoge tu premio en la torre de radio, ¡Te esperamos!" **_La voz del locutor fue reemplazada de nuevo por la suave tonada de salón.

_- ¿Y bien? – _pregunto la enfermera expectante. El otro levanto la cara con grandes ojos.

- _Gane…_ - musito semi-shokeado - _¡Gane! ¡Gane!_ – empezó a vitorear por todo el lugar.

- _Ya vez ¿No todo te fue mal hoy cierto? Solo hay que mantenerse firmes y las cosas mejorarán si pones de tu parte._

-_ Muchas gracias_

-_ Nada de eso, yo no hice nada, ve rápido y recoge tu premio. – _Al termino de estás palabras el joven se retiro luego de hacer una reverencia, dejando a su interlocutora sonriendo detrás del mostrador.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_**Regresare cuando tu hermana se recupere, en lo que a mí respecta nunca encontré lider alguno en este gimnasio**" _Las palabras de él se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, había sido duro pero por desgracia era la verdad, aunque costara admitirlo todo esa pantomima de la "Lider suplente" fue un fracaso. A pesar de que Miltank había tratado de consolarla y hacerle entender que su hermana no se enteraría, para Mimi no valía la pena seguir… **"¿Pero en que estaba pensando? No tengo capacidad para esto, si ni siquiera podía mantener batallas decentes cuando estaba con mis amigos, mucho menos iba a poder ser lider de un gimnasio, no tengo estrategia ni nada parecido, solo soy una niña que se cree entrenadora, jamás debí aceptar" **sus ojos decayeron observando las gradas, se encontraba sentada allí desde que el duelo termino "**No puedo regresar a casa, menos con los chicos, eh defraudado tantas veces a todos que no merezco volver… Ah, ni siquiera pude respetar la memoria de mi mejor amigo ¡¡Soy tan poca cosa!" **Sujeto su cabeza mientras liberaba varios sollozos** "No podría mirar a Ginji a la cara, tampoco a Kai ni a nadie, todos han hecho tanto por mi y yo no soy capaz de hacer nada bien".**

_- ¿Señorita Mimi?_ – la pelirosa levanto el rostro, frente a ella, sosteniéndose las manos con aire nervioso, estaban Jin apenado por haberla interrumpido. Ella seco sus lágrimas y le sonrió.

**- **_¿Que sucede?._

**-**_ Discúlpeme, se que está muy indispuesta pero acaban de llamarme desde la radio de ciudad camino dorado. Verá lo que pasa es que su hermana debía darles una entrevista hoy, iban a hablar acerca del gimnasio, de ella y su trabajo como lider para mantener segura la ciudad._

**-**_ Bueno diles que Whitney no está en condiciones porque…_

**-**_ Ya se los dije, les explique la situación y ellos me dijeron que… pues bueno… Vaya usted._

**-**_ ¡¿Yo!_

**-**_ Si, necesitan entrevistar al lider y además saben que usted es la sucesora así que…_

**-**_ ¡Pero yo no sé! es decir ¿De que voy a hablar? No tengo ni idea de que decir._

**-**_ Pues debemos responderles algo porque están esperando en el teléfono._

**-**_ ¡¿Qué! – _La pelirosa dudo, un momento después se puso de pie_ – Atenderé la llamada. – _Bajando de las gradas con Jin se dirigio a los interiores del gimnasio donde el video teléfono estaba conectado, el rostro de una joven pelirroja con lentes le saludaba.

**-**_ Mucho gusto, tu debes ser Mimi ¿Cierto?_

**-**_ Si, mire me apena decirlo pero yo no… - _Mimi se detuvo cuando observo una expresión de desosiego frente a ella.

**-**_ ¡Por favor no! ¡No nos rechaces la entrevista! Sé que es tu primer día y probablemente tu hermana te lo halla prohibido pero los radio escuchas están esperando esto desde hace tiempo y tenemos que presentarles algo de lo contrario nos vamos a arruinar._

**-**_ Pero yo no…_

**-**_ ¡Te prometo que será algo simple! Solo preguntas de la familia y eso, si te sientes incomoda te puedes retirar pero por favor ven. Es que han habido muchos desordenes y problemas en los pueblos vecinos, las cosas se están poniendo feas por eso la gente de la ciudad necesita saber que todo está en orden ¡Te lo suplico! – _La mujer se arrodillo hasta desaparecer de la pantalla, haciendo suspirar a la pelirosa aunque no fuera buena en las batallas quizás podía hacer algo como lider dando esa entrevista

– _Ahh... de acuerdo._

**-**_ ¿Si? ¡Maravilloso! Gracias, gracias, te prometo que solo serán 20 minutos te esperamos aquí en la torre radial lo más rápido que puedas – _el enlace se corto, Mimi bufo resignada.

**-** _Nunca pensé que quisiera ir – _Jin estaba algo confundido.

**-** _Ya escuchaste, es necesario… Cierra el gimnasio ¿Si? No creo que recibamos a nadie más, yo regresare apenas pueda – _

**-** _Si señorita_ - La "lider" tomo su morral y abandono el lugar "**Después de esa entrevista iré a ver a Whitney, aunque no sé que haré luego no puedo más con esto… no puedo regresar… lo siento Kai".**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**- **_Todo está en orden, felicidades jovencito es usted muy afortunado– _El hombre de traje le sonrió desde el mostrador. – ¿_Aceptaría concedernos una pequeña entrevista antes de darle su premio? – _Wu Tang observo confuso al recepcionista.

- _Entrevista ¿Yo? ¿Para qué?_

_- Bueno es solo algo testimonial, ya sabe para hacer más popular el juego a través de los ganadores._

_- Entiendo, creo que no tengo problemas, solo será por radio ¿Cierto?_

_- Por supuesto, siga de frente y suba por el ascensor, lo están esperando._

_- Ok, gracias – _El chino avanzo hasta las puertas en el centro de la recepción, apretó el botón para llamar al elevador y espero por largo tiempo, el aparato estaba tardando bastante así que opto por coger el que se encontraba a la vuelta pero, cuando rodeaba por la esquina del lugar, tropezó con una frágil figura a la que hizo tirar su pequeño morral.

_- Oh, déjame ayudarte._

_- No te preocupes no me fije y… - _Los ojos de la pelirosa se encontraron con los de su anterior "rival" las miradas de ambos mostraban vergüenza y compromiso "**Vaya dos veces en el mismo día**" pensó el muchacho y recogió la mochila.

_-_ _Toma…_ -.

_-_ _Gracias…_ - "Ding" El sonido del ascensor los distrajo a ambos y las puertas se abrieron.

_-_ _Su… ¿Subes? – _Mimi pregunto tímida.

_- Sí –_ Ambos entraron por la puerta, para su sorpresa se dirigían al mismo piso. El camino se hizo largo y silente.

_-_ _Lo siento…_

_-_ _¿Eh?_ – el chico se confundió cuando ella dijo eso que él estaba a punto de expresar.

_-_ _Por lo de la batalla sé que estás decepcionado pero hice lo mejor que pude aunque no fue suficiente… tenias razón soy cualquier cosa menos un lider… creo que ni siquiera soy entrenadora. – _La muchacha bajo la mirada.

_- Oye no, mira yo… - _en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y la pelirroja locutora que había hablado con la "Lider" apareció.

_- Oh, veo que se encontraron, pasen por aquí por favor tendremos la entrevista ahora ._

_- ¿Ambos?._

_- Si señorita Mimi, será al mismo tiempo, por favor les explico luego; pasen por aquí –_Los chicos entraron a la cabina, unos asistentes ayudaron a poner los audífonos a ambos, detrás del cristal a prueba de sonido un hombre gesticulaba a la conductora las ultimas indicaciones en tanto se realizaba el conteo y antes de que la pelirosa se pusiera nerviosa la bombilla roja se encendió, indicando que ya estaban en el aire.

_-_ _Buenas tardes a todos nuestros radio-escuchas es hora de "El momento Magazín" Yo soy DJ Mary y el día de hoy me acompañan dos invitados especiales: La primera es la hermana menor de la señorita Whitney, que por motivos de salud no puede acompañarnos hoy, entrenadora pokemon y lider provisional de nuestro gimnasio, saludamos cariñosamente a Mimi_ – La mujer ofreció el micrófono a la entrevistada.

_-_ _Ho… Hola_ – balbuceo algo nerviosa.

_-_ _Un placer que nos acompañes linda y nuestro otro invitado es el más reciente ganador del increíble premio del número de la suerte y de seguro también un asombroso entrenador; demos la bienvenida a Wu Tang._

_-_ _Buenas tardes_ – respondió azorado.

_-_ _Ellos nos brindarán una amena tarde respondiendo a todas nuestras preguntas_ **** ._Bien chicos hay algo que quiero preguntar primero. ¿Saben? Me llamo la atención que ustedes dos vinieran juntos ¿Se conocen acaso?_

_-_ _Si._

_-_ _¡No!._

Las repuestas contrarias hicieron dudar a la locutora.

- _Bueno, es decir… nos encontramos en el ascensor_ – Hablo el chico en rápida escapatoria.

- _Entiendo, pero antes de eso ¿No se habían visto?._

- _No_

_- ¡Si!_

_- ¿Eh?- _La mujer no entendía nada – _Chicos_ ¿_No hay algo que nos estén ocultando?… Quizás una amistad de años o… un noviazgo **o.0.**_

_-_ _¡¡¡NO! _– Fue el grito estridente de Mimi.

_-_ _Eh… Lo que sucede es que yo la vi en el gimnasio hoy…_

_- ¡Maravilloso! ¿Entonces eres un retador? Y cual fue el resultado de su duelo._

_- Bueno eso…- _El chino no sabía que decir.

_- Yo perdí – _La pelirosa tenia una expresión melancólica en el rostro.

_- Lo siento mucho Mimi… pero este muchacho debe ser un excelente entrenador, es decir para haber vencido a "La hermana de Whitney y futura lider del gimnasio de ciudad camino dorado"… _- Estaba harta de ese "sobrenombre", todos sus problemas habían empezado siempre por eso. Ella solo era Mimi y nadie más, no tenia esos meritos y no era la "Gran Hermana" de nadie, solo era una entrenadora más ¿Por qué tenían que esperar grandes cosas de ella solo por ser hermana de Whitney? Eso no era justo, la presionaban demasiado, no la consideraban por sí misma y ni siquiera tenía un nivel de habilidad decente. Era suficiente de falsas impresiones, las exigencias la estaba ahogando, sin pensarlo decidió decir las cosas como eran.

- _La verdad yo…_

- _Tuve suerte_ – La voz de Wu Tang la interrumpió, sorprendida observo al joven que le sonrió y guiño un ojo. – _Mimi lucho muy bien, de milagro pude dar el último golpe_.

- _¡Sugoi! ¡Es excelente! Al parecer nuestro gimnasio está en excelentes manos ¿Podrías mostrarnos tu medalla?_

- _Eh, ¿Mi medalla? Yo…-_ El chino palideció ante la pregunta.

- _Tendré que dársela mañana_ – La maestra de Kirara salio a su rescate _– Lo que sucede es que estaba muy apresurada por abrir el gimnasio y olvide llevarlas conmigo._

-_ Ya veo, pues es la bien merecida recompensa después de su dura batalla ¿Cierto?. – _interrogo la locutora.

-_ Así es – _respondió el joven maestro de Steelix, mientras observaba los labios de la pelirosa moviéndose en un tímido y discreto "gracias" que él respondió de igual forma.

- _Al Parecer nuestros dos rivales tuvieron una grandiosa batalla y… Oh, un momento me dicen que tenemos una llamada…Adelante está en la hora Magazín, Dj Mary al habla ¿Me diría su nombre?_

- _Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Natsumi Higa._

_- Muchas gracias por habernos contactado señora Natsumi ¿A que debemos el motivo de su llamada?_

- _Pues primero que nada quería saludar a la señorita Mimi, vivo cerca de la casa de sus padres y recuerdo bastante de ella, era una niña risueña muy linda. Sé que hace poco salio en sus primeros viajes, hoy la vi regresar a casa en el pidgeot de su papá, has crecido mucho querida te veías tan bonita…_

-_ Gracias – _respondió tímidamente la aludida

-_ También llamaba para saber que paso con tu hermana, ¿Está bien?_

-_ Bueno solo tiene algo de gripe, no se preocupe de seguro se recuperara pronto._

- _Ah… Ya me lo esperaba, es que ella no escucha, los vecinos le hemos dicho muchas veces que la ciudad no podría estar mejor vigilada pero siempre terca se exige cada vez más y más, se que quiere protegernos pero que también nos tenga confianza, aún en estos momentos difíciles nos importa más como está ella que su trabajo. Dile eso ¿Si?_

-_ Se lo haré presente señora – _asintió la pelirosa.

- _Gracias y…_ – Un corillo de voces infantiles interrumpió la conversación a través del teléfono - _¡Mejórate Whitney! _

-_ ¿Pero quienes son esos pequeños? – sonrió Dj Mary._

-_ Son mis hijos y algunos de sus amigos, están escuchando el programa y…_

-_ Que Whitney se mejore ¿Si? – _hablo una vocecita infantil que parecía haber arrancado el micrófono a su madre.

-_ ¡Dígale que la queremos mucho! – _clamo una niñita

-_ Que se abrigue bien, mi mami dice que eso se debe hacer cuando hay gripe._

-_ Cuida bien el gimnasio Mimi – _pidió otro de los niñitos, al parecer el más pequeñito

- _Lo haré_ – respondió ella con una sonrisa

- _Hay estos niños _– suspiro la señora Natsumi recuperando el auricular – _Disculpe la interrupción, yo me despido y recuerdale a tu hermana que desde aquí la apoyamos mucho, cuídate tú también, hasta luego – _y la comunicación se corto

- _Y estos fueron los deseos de la gente de nuestro pueblo, de mi parte debo decir que estoy muy contenta por el desempeño de nuestra lider que más que eso es una amiga, me debes aún una entrevista Whitney, mejórate – _Mimi pensó en el gran cariño que tenían a su hermana en la ciudad, realmente se sobre preocupaba por nada, todos eran muy confiables y la apoyaban, recordó que esa misma sensación la tenia ella con todos sus amigos, una sonrisa asomo ante el recuerdo de cada uno. El resto de la entrevista continúo sin contratiempos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- _¿Y bien? ¬¬_ – El rostro del profesor Namba se proyectaba ceñudo en la pantalla.

- _¡Estamos listos!_ – respondió Butch.

- _¡Pues vaya que ya era hora! Voy a transferir el programa de frecuencias, apenas termine la descarga enciendan la maquina_ – en el monitor del computador conectado a todas las maquinas instaladas en las antenas, apareció la barra de descarga avanzando lentamente. Ambos miembros del Equipo Rocket leían expectantes el avancé: **80 95 99...**

- _Listo _– siseo Cassidy y oprimió el switch principal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**- **_Ja, ja, ja que gracioso- _Mary y la lider provisional reían ante una de las anécdotas que el chino acaba de contarles sobre su encuentro con una manada de traviesos Aipoms, a pesar del buen momento la señal de que el tiempo al aire se acababa llego a la DJ

_- Bueno__¡Muchas gracias por habernos acompañado esta tarde chicos! De verdad me divertí mucho con los dos, espero que puedan regresar aquí algún día y ustedes no olviden sintonizarnos mañana, tendremos miles de cosas emocionantes aquí en… - _El repentino corte de la Luz ceso la despedida de la entrevistadora, la cabina quedo completamente a oscuras_ – ¿Pero que paso? – _La pelirroja manipulaba nerviosamente su tabler_o - ¿Jack? ¿Jack me escuchas? – _llamo al sonidista sin obtener ninguna respuesta, Mimi y Wu Tang palidecieron _- ¡¿Pero que está sucediendo! – _reclamo molesta la locutora, al momento la puerta de la cabina de grabación voló por los aires.

_- Sucede que esta estación ahora es nuestra – _dijo la mujer rubia que apareciendo en la entrada.

_- Si y vamos a enseñarles uno que otro truco del mundo radial – _acoto su compañero de cabello verde.

_-_ _¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ - interrogo perpleja Mary.

_-_ ¡_Que bueno que preguntas! Prepárate para los problemas… _– respondió Cassidy

_-_ _Y es un hecho que temas…_ - completo Butch

- _Para proteger al mundo de la devastación…_

_- Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación…_

_- Para denunciar las falsedades de la verdad y el amor…_

_- Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas…_

_- ¡Cassidy!_

_- ¡Butch!_

_- El equipo Rocket viaja a la velocidad de una súper nova explosiva._

_- Ríndanse ahora y ahorrennos la fatiga ¿Si? – _Ambos miembros se felicitaron mutuamente por su bien coreografiado lema y la gran "**R**" de escarcha pura que había aparecido tras ellos.

_-_ _Ya decía yo que hacerle algunas variaciones le daría realce y elegancia, no como las vulgaridades que Jessie y Trowa dicen_ – se ufano la rubia.

_-_ _Si, mira que nos quedo re-padre_ – afirmo el peliverde. Ah la chica de cabello rosa todo eso se le hacía terriblemente conocido **_- -'._**

- _¡Ustedes son del mismo grupo que los otros 4 perdedores! – _señalo acusadora Mimi.

-_¡Mira chiquitita a nosotros no nos compares con ese cuarteto de rucos!- _berreo Butch

- _¡¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí!_ – grito con enfado Wu Tang.

- _Pues lo que queremos ya lo obtuvimos, ahora solo veníamos a pedirles que nos acompañaran de forma amable_ – sonrió Cassidy.

- _¡¿Donde están mis demás compañeros de trabajo!_ – clamo la entrevistadora.

- _Parece que no quieren ahorrarnos la fatiga Cassidy **u.u**_

- _Ni modo_ – se encogió de hombros la mujer lanzando una especie de lata de metal que rodó a los pies de los chicos y la pelirroja – _Dulces sueños_ – canturreo, al instante volutas de intenso humo escaparon del objeto, los tres tosieron varias veces y aunque cubrieron su nariz tratando de resistir la inconciencia les envolvió poco a poco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrió sus ojos suavemente, sintiendo apenas el calido resplandor del sol sobre su piel "**Hasta que por fin despertaste _n.n_**" Ojos azul zafiro junto a un semblante risueño y juguetón la recibieron, la brisa mecía suavemente los cabellos de Ginji mientras él la observaba.

La pelirosa tuvo conciencia de que se encontraba sobre el regazo de su mejor amigo y al parecer acaba de despertar de una pesadilla.

"**Todo fue un sueño**" la carita curiosa del joven coordinador la observo.

"**¿Estabas soñando?"**

"**Sí… fue extraño" **Un suave arrulló la hizo mirar hacia abajo, Kirara movía sus colitas esperando ser cargada, ella la levanto con una sonrisa y la sentó entre sus piernas.

"**Y ¿Qué soñaste?"**

"**Fueron muchas cosas, algunas bonitas y otras muy malas; lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que yo estaba reemplazando a Whitney en el gimnasio"**

"**¡Vaya! ¡Eso para ti debió ser toda una pesadilla!"** Ambos echaron a reír de buena gana produciendo un sonido delicado y armonioso, todo en ese bosque donde se encontraban era tan pacifico, tan sublime… pequeñas partículas de polvo plateado cayeron sobre los dos llamando la atención de Mimi, en el cielo la inmensa manada de beautifly's cruzaba el atardecer, una suave brisa distendió sus cabellos rosados trayéndole aires de melancolía.

"**Yo fallaba ¿Sabes? En mi trabajo de lider. Me sentía muy mal, Arashi no estaba y … oye Ginji"**

"**Dime" **Su amigo la observo dulcemente con su comprensiva mirada

"**Nosotros… ¿Estaremos siempre juntos? Es que ese sueño…"**

"**Estaremos juntos en tanto tú creas que es así… ¡Además no tienes porque preocuparte por eso! ¡Tenemos a Arashi y ya sabes lo sobre protectora que ella es! Aunque no quiera admitirlo XD" **En ese momento una piedra hizo ladear la cabeza del rubio

"**¡Ya te oí!" **Arashi se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos hacia su par de "consentidos"

"**Ja, Ja pero no te molestes" **Ginji se froto la cabeza suavemente mientras la espadachin fruncía el seño y Mimi no podía dejar de sonreír. Todo había sido una terrible pesadilla así que mejor se olvidaba de eso y seguía adelante, era hora de divertirse y lograr sus sueños con sus dos amados amigos, pero había algo que….

"**Oye…. Perdón que insista… Pero en el sueño que tuve también vi que me convertía en una pésima entrenadora, se que recién estamos empezando el viaje y que no sé mucho pero ¿Crees que pueda ser buena maestra?"**

"**¡No tengo ni la menor duda de eso!" – **el muchacho levanto su pulgar en señal de victoria.

"**Pero… ¡¿Y si yo me equivoco!** ¡**¿Qué pasa si no puedo mejorar! ¡¿Qué tal si realmente no sirvo y solo pierdo todas las batallas que…"**

"**Shh… Mimi-chan ¿Qué sucede? Tú no eres así, ¿Por qué te pones de esa manera?… No puedo saber si perderás o no todas tus batallas pero de ser así pues no pasa nada, solo sigamos adelante. Yo no sé si voy a hacerlo bien de coordinador pero siempre se puede volver a empezar, además no importa fallar, porque ganando todo no se aprende nada, esforcémonos ahora por lo que queremos alcanzar, solo no dejemos de avanzar ¿Sí?"**

"**No me quiero quedar sola, en ese sueño yo había encontrado a ese ser tan especial para mí pero no podía llevar bien las cosas y me alejaba de todos…"**

"**No se trata de que estemos lado a lado todo el tiempo para estar juntos… solo busca profundo dentro de ti y encontrarás a cada uno de los que quieres, recordaras sus bromas, los juegos, los abrazos, las lagrimas y los besos, mientras tú no olvides no estarás sola nunca."**

"**Es que yo no quiero que tú vayas a…"**

"**Mimi no sé que soñaste pero lo que pase tendrá que pasar en su momento, no importa que tan fuerte sea, aún así, no lo enfrentaras sola, los que te acompañan sentirán tu mismo dolor y sujetarán tu corazón… Es por eso que yo siento que puedo luchar contra todo ¿Sabes? no soy fuerte, mi fortaleza está en cada persona que tengo a mi lado y algún día, junto a ellos, alguien despertara en mi ese sentimiento que me haga sentir protegido, lleno de confianza y feliz de estar a su lado"**

"**Ginji, respecto a eso yo vi…."**

"**No digas nada. Es tonto querer predecir el futuro o culparse por ello, solo sigue adelante sabiendo que eres única con todas las cosas que te hacen ser tú. Aunque consideres que no vales nada, eres el mundo para muchas personas, es por el amor tuyo y de ellos ¿Entiendes?" **La pelirosa sonrió "**_Cuídate, regresa, te amo_**" esas palabras golpearon su corazón y entre nubes de olvido vio borrosa una imagen, no sabía quien era pero sintió la necesidad de llegar a él…

"**Yo me esforzare" **susurro tratando de obligar a su memoria a ver el rostro de ese que no sabia cómo o porque era muy importante.

"**Me da gusto oírlo… ¿Mimi?"**

"**¿Si?"**

"**Despierta"**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**- **_Despierta – _Una voz masculina y unos suaves movimientos la hicieron reaccionar, dejándola con la imagen de la sonrisa y mirada de Ginji justo en aquel punto onírico entre el sueño y el despertar. Abrió los ojos con urgencia, observo a Wu Tang sacudiéndola delicadamente. - _¿Qué paso?_ – sostuvo su cabeza para controlar un leve mareo.

- _Yo tampoco lo sé, luego de que nos rociaron con ese humo no recuerdo nada, parece que nos trajeron aquí, aunque no tengo idea donde es aquí exactamente –_El chino observo a su alrededor, el ambiente era un gran cuarto oscuro de techo bajo, recorrido por tubos y cajas amontonadas, lo único que permita algo de luz era una pequeñísima ventana rectangular en el extremo de una pared – _Creo que es el sótano ¿Puedes moverte?_

- _Creo que sí_ – Mimi se incorporo lentamente y palpo su lado derecho - _¡Mi mochila no está! – _exclamo aterrada comprobando la ausencia de su morral

-_ Lo sé, mis cosas tampoco andan por aquí, se llevaron todo para asegurarse de que no saliéramos ¡Cuando le ponga la mano encima a ese par! – _el chico levanto su mano en puño

-_ Tenemos que salir de aquí como sea, me preocupa el motivo por el cual querrán la estación de radio- _

-_ Si, es extraño…- _Unos ruidos bastante fuertes que parecían provenir del exterior llamaron su atención, fueron hacia la pequeña ventana, mientras se acercaban podían oír claramente los gritos y pasos a la carrera de varias personas acompañados de uno que otro estridente bramido que sonaba amenazador. Cuando por fin lograron asomarse la sorpresa congelo sus rostros: Recorriendo las calles legiones de diferentes pokemons perseguían a sus dueños, atacándolos sin tregua con un semblante lleno de ira y exudando una especie de vapor negro.

- _Es… es como cuando enloquecen los pokemons fantasmas, pero ninguno de los que está atacando lo es._

- _Pues debe haberse vuelto contagioso o quizás…- _El muchacho extrajo rápidamente su pokegear del bolsillo y sintonizo la radio, al instante un sonido inconexo y de alta frecuencia ensordeció a ambos.

- _¡Apagalo!_ – Urgento la pelirosa, el otro obedeció de inmediato.

- _Ya entendí todo, era para esto que querían la radio, están enloqueciendo a todos los pokemons de la ciudad con estás ondas._

-_ Tenemos que salir de aquí y detener esto._

-_ Pero ¿Cómo? Estuve forcejeando la puerta hace un buen rato y no se abre con nada… Rayos mi Steelix podría tumbarla de un coletazo si lo tuviera conmigo._

-_ Si nuestros pokemons no podemos hacer mucho, si tan solo…Oye un segundo – _La chica reviso entre sus ropas y extrajo un pequeño dije que tenia colgado en el cuello, de él pendía una pokebola.

- _¡Oye y ¿eso!_

-_ Pues Kirara siempre anda fuera de su pokebola, casi ni la usa y decide tenerla aquí como recuerdo, ella es mi primer pokemon._

-_ ¿Kirara esta allá dentro?_

-_ Sí, después de la batalla cure a mis pokemons en la maquina del gimnasio y la deje en su pokebola –_ Mimi tomo el objeto y lo hizo crecer_ – ¡Kirara yo te elijo! – _Un pequeño domo de luz libero al gatito de fuego.

-_ ¡Genial!_

-_ Usa lanzallamas contra la puerta – _al instante un chorro de abrazantes flamas pego contra la madera_ – Ahora tírala con tu embestida – _con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz el pokemon arremetió contra la puerta en llamas y esta se destrozo en astillas. Ambos chicos salieron del sótano.

- ¡_Tenemos que llegar al lugar donde están los transmisores de la radio, estoy seguro de que Butch y Cassidy manejan todo desde allí_! _¿Sabes como llegar?_

- _¡Por supuesto, sígueme!_

- _Tu mandas, después de todo_ _eres la lider_– Mimi quedo impactada ante las palabras de su "rival" que sonreía pacíficamente, luego le daría las gracias por lo que dijo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- _¡Parece que todo funciona!_ – sonrió Cassidy que apoyada contra el barandal de la azotea observaba como varios entrenadores eran perseguidos por una manada de electrodes.

- _¡Mphfm! – _El gemido de reclamo de Dj Mary y los demás prisioneros amordazados, hizo poner una expresión aburrida a la rubia.

- _¿Por qué no se callan? ¡Es suficiente el tener que estar encerrados aquí como para escuchar sus lloriqueos!_

-_ ¡Serena morena! No tenemos de otra Cassidy, si bajamos esos pokemons nos la parten a nosotros también, aquí y a las afueras de la ciudad son los únicos lugares seguros._

-_ Lo sé Butch, pero ¿Tanto les toma destruir la ciudad?… ¡Y en cuanto a ustedes si no se callan los voy a lanzar a las calles y... ¡Oye no es mala idea! – _la mujer se incorporo y avanzo amenazante hacia el atado circulo de empleados_ – De echo creo que podría ser un buen experimento – _sonrió siniestra, acercándoles, amenazante, las manos.

- _¡Butch, Cassidy! ¡Repórtense!_ – La voz del profesor Namba distrajo la atención de los Rockets.

- _Fue un éxito profesor, todos los pokemons que han escuchado las ondas han desconocido por completo a sus entrenadores – _informo la mujer.

-_Si, hasta los persiguen por las calles._

-_ Ja,ja,ja,ja Funciono el programa de ondas para reproducir nuestro propio "Soul Berserk" y extenderlo a todos los tipos de pokemon, el jefe estará complacido. – _rió el hombre calvo.

- _¡No lo puedo creer!_ – Mimi tapo su boca con horror, ella y Wu Tang observaban todo escondidos tras de una de las antenas – _El "Soul Berserk" es algo muy peligroso, ya era suficiente con los pokemons fantasmas pero ahora… ¡Si se les sale de las manos el mundo está perdido!_ – la pelirosa no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si pokemons masivos como Gyarados, dragonites o charizards se desbocaban así.

- _Hum … - _Wu Tang bufo en molestia, observando de derecha a izquierda buscaba algo que les pudiera servir, quizás unas varas con que golpear a ese par… de pronto vio sobre el piso, junto a una pequeña maquina llena de cables, sus cosas. – _Mimi… - _Atrajo la atención de la "Lider" y le señalo el lugar_ – Por favor tú y Kirara distráiganlos, yo voy por las cosas._

_- Estás seguro, sabes muy bien que yo no soy…_

_- Lo siento – _la chica lo observo confusa_ – No tuve tiempo de decírtelo, mira, lo que dije en el gimnasio no lo sentía. Todos tenemos comienzos terribles, fue mi culpa por suponer que siendo la hermana de Whitney tenias que ser un prodigio y por quererte obligar a darme la batalla de mi vida. No solo es un buen entrenador el que gana las batallas sino él que también usa su poder para proteger a los demás, el que ama y confía en sus pokemons… Tú tienes mucho de eso y hoy me hiciste aprender que las cosas no siempre van a salir a antojo mío, que no tengo el derecho de enojarme con alguien que ni conozco por capricho más bien debo ayudar a avanzar a los que pasan por lo mismo que yo pase, aún soy inexperto, tengo fallas y lo lamento de verdad. – _El chino hablo muy apenado mirando fijamente a la muchacha, Mimi sonrió.

_- Yo también, sé que merecías más para tu duelo soy pésima y no tengo excusa._

_- No es para tanto ¿Sabes? Solo te falta aprender un poco más, deja de ser tan precipitada y lo harás bien ¿Podrías ayudarme ahora?.- _pidió humildemente.

_- Por supuesto – _miro con determinación la pelirosa.

_- Continúen con el experimento luego les daré mas indicaciones- _el enlace con el profesor Namba se cortó.

- "_Continúen con el experimento luego les daré mas indicaciones" – _imito con burla Cassidy.

_- ¿Cree que somos sus criados? ¿Hasta cuando nos va a tener encerrados en este lugar?- _suspiro Butch

_- Pues ni modo compañero… Tendremos que divertirnos con lo que podamos – _La rubia hecho una mirada de reojo a la Dj pelirroja y sus compañeros. – _Vamos a sacarlos a pasear_ – amenazaron ambos avanzando hacia los aterrados trabajadores.

_-_ _¡Ya déjenlos en paz! – _La voz de la chica distrajo a ambos Rockets. La pelirosa estaba detrás de ellos junto a Kirara.

_-_ _¡Uich ¡Pensé que la habías dejado bien atada Butch!_ – La mujer reto a su compañero.

_-_ _¡Pero así fue!_

_- ¡Desátenlos ahora!_

_- ¡¿Si! ¡¿Y tu nieve de que la quieres!- _saco la lengua el peliverde

_-¡Si no lo hacen Kirara los chamuscara con su lanzallamas! – _el pequeño gatito mostró sus dientes y se puso en pose de ataque

_-_ _¡Uich ¡Y también pensé que le habías quitado todos sus pokemons Butch!_

_-_ _¡Pero así fue manta!_

_- Eres un inútil – _le grito sacando una pokebola_ – ¡Tendré que hacerme cargo de la rosadita yo misma! ¡Sableye yo te elijo! – _El pequeño duende nocturno se hizo presente – ¡_Usa tus golpes furia!_ – el pokemon oscuro corrió hacia Kirara dándole 3 rasguñazos rápidos y ligeros, el felino retrocedió algo herido.

_- ¡Embestida! – _comando su maestra pero asombrosamente el ataque directo atravesó a Sableye como si fuera una ilusión.

_-_ _Ja, ja ¡Vaya lider! Por si no lo sabes Sableye es fantasma y los ataques normales directos no le afectan – _Se carcajeo la rubia.

"**Vamos Mimi recuerda lo que Wu Tang te dijo "No te aloques y piensa las cosas con calma" Sableye es un tipo fantasma que cosa tiene Kirara que pueda golpearlo… Ya sé**_"_

_- ¡Kirara acércate y mordisco! – _La gatita salto prendiéndose al brazo del espectro, El duende comenzó a correr frenéticamente con cara de dolor tratando de arrancarse al pokemon de fuego del brazo.

- _¡¿Que crees que haces Sableye!_ – Berreo Cassidy. Mientras Wu Tang llegaba al lugar donde estaban su cosas.

- _¡Mimi!-_ grito lanzándole el morral y atrayendo la atención de los tres.

- _¡No tan rápido Carnal!_ – Amenazo el peliverde y lanzo su pokebola - _¡Mightyena ve por esa bolsa!- _La hiena pokemon se arrojo con toda velocidad en la trayectoria del objeto.

"**Oh no si la alcanza se van a quedar con mis pokemons, piensa rápido Mimi… ¡Eso es! ¡Rápido!**".

- _¡Kirara ataque rápido!_ –La pequeña desapareció del brazo de Sableye y en una veloz estela de destellos azules alcanzo la bolsa antes que Mightyena.

- _¡Bien echo!_ – vitoreo la pelirosa cuando tuvo su morral

entre las manos.

- _¡No te me duermas¡ ¡Mightyena dales una probadita con tu mordisco!_ – Dos mandíbulas de luz violeta brotaron de las quijadas de la hiena cerniéndose sobre Mimi y Kirara. La muchacha protegió a su pokemon dispuesta a recibir el ataque.

- _¡No tan rápido! Me han hecho enojar equipo Rocket y tendrán el placer de conocer al miembro mas fuerte de mi equipo ¡Katoru rueda de fuego! – _El chino lanzo su pokebola conun limpio golpe de Karate, un rápido quilavabroto de ella de inmediato hizo arder sus flamas. Envolviéndose en una gran veleta echa de puro fuego, embistió a Mightyena y la hizo volar lejos de la pelirosa, el pokemon de fuego se mantuvo firme frente a ella, lo que le permitió enfocarlo con su pokedex:

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

"**Quilava, el pokemon volcánico, la segunda forma en la cadena de evolución de Cyndaquil.**"

**Quilava _mantiene acorralados a sus oponentes con_ _la intensidad de sus flamas y remolinos de aire super calientes. Este pokemon permanece constantemente alerta para evitar los posibles ataques, incluso mientras_ _incinera a su objetivo con sus llamas._**

**_Está cubierto completamente de un pelaje suave y sedoso que es a prueba de llamas, con este puede resistir cualquier posible ataque de fuego. Se debe ser cuidadoso con su lomo en batalla, si se da la vuelta significa que está a punto de atacar con los chorros de fuego que brotan como géiseres de su espalda._**

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

- _¿Impresionada?- _Wu Tang se coloco a su lado_ - Así como tu Kirara Katoru es mi primer pokemon y el más fuerte de mi equipo._

- _¡Me importa un bledo! ¡Aunque ese quilava sea tu hermano perdido vas a ver lo bonito que te trata cuando hagamos que enloquezca! –_La rubia sujeto furiosamente la maquina de ondas y la apunto hacia kirara y quilava - _¡Despídanse! –_aseguro apretando el botón, nada ocurrió _- ¡Que rayos está pasando! ¡¡Butch! ¡¡¿Qué le hiciste a la maquina! – _rugió hacia el peliverde.

- _¡Pero si yo ni la toque, tú! – _se defendió el aludido

- _Ja, ja, ja_ – La risa del oriental se hizo presente ganándose la mirada asesina de los Rockets_ –Ustedes son tontos, dejaron nuestras cosas junto a su maquina principal, me di cuenta que esa es la que enviaba las ondas a todas las otras, hace tiempo que la desconecte y el kirara de Mimi le arranco el cable con su ataque rápido – _anuncio mostrando el cordón destrozado, ambos maleantes se quedaron congelados en su lugar con la boca hasta el suelo, no tuvieron tiempo de reponerse cuando un fuerte empujón en la puerta de la azotea dio paso a una muchedumbre de gente armada con palos y escobas, a la oficial Jenny y a una señora joven con 5 niños.

- _¡Están arrestados en nombre del departamento oficial de camino dorado!_ – exclamo la policía.

- _¡¿Acaso piensan que somos tontos! ¡Desde el primer momento supimos que esas ondas raras venían de aquí! – _clamo la mujer que se le hizo conocida a la pelirosa

-_ Son unos hombres malos – _dijo uno de los niños.

-_ Váyanse de la ciudad – _ordenoel mayorcito.

- _¿Señora Natsumi?_ – saludo la Lider al reconocer a su vecina.

- _Hola querida._

-_ ¡¡¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! – _Cassidy rugió histéricabotando fuego por la boca.

- _¡Lárguense todos de aquí! ¡Sableye bola sombra!- _El pokemon ojos de diamante reunió la oscuridad circundante de las sombras en un remolino negro,listo para soltar su ataque contra la gente de la ciudad, sin embargo…

- ¡_Hiei yo te elijo usa tu ataque de alas!- _En un esfuerzopor proteger a la gente Mimi llamo a su Taillow quien voló rápidamente atravesando a su oponente con los espirales de viento entre sus plumas, el pequeño pokemon negro cayo sobre el rostro de su entrenadora.

- _¡No me van a ganar!_ – Mightyena, Butch y Sableye se colocaron firmes al lado de la desafiante rubia que se negaba a perder.

- _¡Yo creo que sí ! ¡Kirara trueno! – _El rugido del pequeño gatito acompaño el gran chorro de electricidad pura que salio despedido de su cuerpo hacia los cielos; cobrando fuerza en las nubes cayo en picada sobre ambos Rockets y sus pokemons dejándolos completamente chamuscados.

- _Auch _– susurro Butch dejando salir una nubecita de humo

- _¡Si me permiten les muestro la salida! ¡Katoru As elevado! –_

Quilava corrió rasante sobre el suelo a gran velocidad, lanzándose al vació desapareció por un momento de la visión de todos para después aparecer rodeado de remolinos de aire que le dieron el impulso necesario para mandar a volar al grupo de maleantes.

- _Este si que es un "hit" _- berreo Butch con su tostado Mightyena sobre su cabeza.

- _Debimos probar suerte en la televisión_ **_- -'_**-susurro Cassidy mientras ascendían

- _¡Haremos un casting la proxima vez!-_Gritaron perdiéndose en la distancia con un pequeño destello.

- _¡Si! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Kirara, Hiei lo hicimos! – _La pelirosa dio varios saltitos de felicidad con su pokemon de fuego en brazos, mientras el Taillow daba vueltas sobre ella, de pronto el grupo de pequeños se arrojo a su regazo derribándola.

- _¡Gracias por proteger la ciudad señorita Mimi!_

_- ¡Gracias por echar a esos hombres malos usted es muy fuerte! – _Y los niños rieron jocosamente junto a la Lider, mientras el chino se cruzo de brazos satisfecho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rayos dorados bañaban el lugar haciendo más hermoso el atardecer a las afueras de ciudad camino dorado. Ambos jóvenes, quilava y kirara llegaron a la cima de una colina llena de árboles, observando desde allí un doble camino.

- _Mi casa es hacia la derecha_ – sonrió la pelirosa alumbrada con los destellos de la tarde.

- _Pues entonces aquí nos despedimos, debo seguir por la izquierda si quiero llegar al centro pokemon que está a unos kilómetros de aquí antes que la noche me alcance – _suspiro el de cabello azabache.

- _¿A donde irás ahora?_

- _Supongo que a ciudad Ecruteak, el gimnasio más próximo es él que está allí casi no puedo esperar para otro duelo, muchas gracias por todo, de verdad espero que nos veamos luego – _el muchacho avanzo lentamente unos pasos.

-_ ¿Wu Tang?_

-_ Sí – _volteo ante el llamado de su amiga quien le extendió delicadamente un pequeño objeto en forma de rombo.

- _Espero que está vez si lo aceptes. ¿Sabes? Mis padres me dijeron que las medallas que yo iba a entregar no solo serian un premio por ganar batallas, sino también por todo lo bueno que el retador demostraba a mi criterio. Yo creo que tú te la has ganado porque ser un buen entrenador pokemon, pero más que eso porque eres una gran persona… Además ni Whitney podría contigo – _sonrió traviesa

-_ Me halagas, ¡Claro que la acepto! – _el chico cogió el objeto de manos de la lider, emocionado lo levanto al cielo haciéndola brillar_ - ¡Tengo una medalla plain! – _celebro junto a su quilava.

- _Muchas gracias Mimi, me enseñaste bastantes cosas, la proxima vez que nos veamos quiero volver a luchar contigo, está vez seremos dos entrenadores en un duelo._

- _Si, te prometo haber mejorado para entonces.-_

-_ Bueno, ahora sí ya debo irme pero…- _el chino se acerco rápidamente y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar. - _… Es mi manera de agradecerte, seremos amigos y rivales siempre ¡Hasta luego! – _se alejo bajando la ladera con la vista hacia delante y su ágil quilava, dejando que su corazón desafiante le susurrara impresionantes expectativas de su próximo duelo.

La pelirosa quedo sola en la colina observándolo partir con una gran sonrisa, el que se iba ahora era un gran amigo. Alguien que le había enseñado muchas cosas acerca de cómo madurar. Suspiro suavemente aún no había decidido bien que haría luego ¿Debería regresar al gimnasio? o ¿Quizás… Una brisa apenas perceptible de polvo plateado y diminutas gotas de agua acaricio su rostro, sonrió a la nada y se dirigió presurosa a casa, ya sabía que hacer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- _¿Crees que le halla ido bien?_ – el hombre de cabello verde pregunto muy ansioso, mientras observaba profundamente su taza de café.

- _Por enésima vez si, y no, antes de que preguntes, no creo que se halla lastimado ni que esté envuelta en algún secuestro fortuito _– dictamino Haruna, mirando severamente a su esposo mientras lavaba los trastes.

- _Quizás me estoy preocupando un poco de más…_

- _¿Tú crees?_ ¬¬– respondió ella irónicamente, en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par.

- _¡Papá, mamá ya llegue! – _anuncio la menor

_- ¡Princesa! – _Su padre se abalanzo sobre ella, sin embargo quedo estrechando el aire ya que su hija había seguido de largo hacia las escaleras – _Iré a ver a Whitney ya vengo_. – Mimi subió rápidamente y corrió por el vestíbulo, sin embargo se detuvo antes de arribar a la habitación de su hermana, la entrada a su propia habitación atrajo toda su atención. Observo la perilla no muy segura de tocarla entonces todo lo que había pasado en el día regreso a ella "**Las cosas que posees son las que te hacen ser única, el éxito no viene solo de ganar batallas**" Con decisión abrió la puerta, una brisa ligera la envolvió, su ventana estaba descubierta dejando soplar el fresco aire del atardecer, dándole una maravillosa vista del poniente sol; avanzo hacia la cómoda junto a la entrada y tomo el pequeño portarretratos, allí estaba la foto que había mandado a su madre hace tiempo, Ginji, Link, Arashi y ella posaban junto al gimnasio de ciudad relámpago espiritual, su amigo rubio lucia radiante, beso delicadamente la imagen y la coloco en su lugar, fue entonces que noto un pequeño paquete sobre su cama. Extrañada lo levanto dejando caer una pequeña nota:

"_Mimi:_

_Hoy por la tarde Jin vino a visitarme y me contó algunas cosas interesantes, no te molestes con él yo lo obligue para que me contase todo, además tuve encendida la radio toda la tarde y escuche el boletín policíaco… ¿Sabes? Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, eres una de las mejores lideres que el gimnasio a tenido, aunque no hallas sido la más hábil eres quien a tenido más espíritu. Estoy más que feliz de ser tu madre, sé muy bien lo molesto que fue para ti aceptar el cargo de lider y te agradezco el sacrificio enorme que hiciste aún así. Pase lo que pase para mi será motivo de plenitud el decir que eres mi pequeña, uno de mis mayores logros porque aunque no seas la mejor entrenadora, eres la mejor hija para mí y tu padre, acepta esto como regalo"_

_Te ama_

**_Haruna_**

Mimi observo el paquete sobre su cama desenvolviéndolo rápidamente, sonrió ante su regalo y sin perder tiempo se lo puso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Whitney se sentó sobre su cama al escuchar los toques en su puerta, había estado preocupada toda la tarde por el resultado del "experimento" que su padre había ideado, no es que no tuviera confianza a su hermana o que le tuviera antipatía, era solo que ella no tenía el nivel necesario como entrenadora para semejante tarea, además sabia muy bien lo exigente que era el trabajo de lider (después de todo su enfermedad se debía a ello) y Mimi se veía aún muy tierna, muy sensible, como para poder tomar decisiones firmes y afrontar duras crisis, solo rezaba porque todo hubiese salido bien y ningún problema se hubiera presentado.

- _Adelante_ – musito esperando ver la cara de su madre o su papá que de seguro venían a revisarle la fiebre, sin embargo quedo estática al ver entrar a una sonriente pelirosa con nuevo traje.

- _¿Y esa ropa? _– se extraño señalando el traje nuevo de su hermana: Una blusa blanca, de listón guinda, acompañada por una falda corta y medias largas del mismo tono.

- _Mamá me la regalo_ – dijo con simpleza y se sentó en la cama de su hermana mayor.

- _¿No deberías estar en…_

_- No hermana, el gimnasio esta cerrado._

_- Pero acaso paso…_

_- No paso nada malo_

_- Y entonces ¿Por qué…_

_- Porque me voy Whitney._

_- ¡¿Qué! – _La lider mayor sintió que la fiebre le aumentaba unos grados

_- Me voy, tenias toda la razón, mi lugar no es aquí, aunque no te negaré que si lo disfrute._

_- Pero… ¡No! ¡Tú no debes! ¡El gimnasio no puede estar solo!_

_- Nada va a pasar._

_- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso! ¿Acaso no sabes lo importante que es para la ciudad que alguien vigile?_

_- Yo creo que la ciudad puede cuidarse muy bien sola por unos días, hasta que su verdadero lider se recupere._

_- ¡Tú no entiendes! – _Whitney se incorporo violentamente_ - ¡Alguien tiene que estar pendiente de los patrullajes, las juntas, los retadores! ¡Alguien debe velar por el pueblo, por nuestros padres, por todos ellos…!_

_- ¡Ellos creen que tú no les tienes confianza! – _Mimi sostuvo suavemente a su hermana de los hombros_ – Escúchame bien, la gente de la ciudad te quiere y respeta mucho, para ellos tu salud es más importante que cualquier junta vecinal o tontería de esas. Esta bien que los protejas con tu esfuerzo pero también dales la oportunidad de hacer algo por ti de vez en cuando. Confía en ellos así como ellos confiaron en tus habilidades, la ciudad es de todos y sobre "todos" debe recaer la responsabilidad de protegerla, creeme que son sobradamente capaces de hacerlo._

_- Pe…_

_- Sin peros Whitney aquí hay mucha gente que te ama y para quienes eres importante, yo me incluyo, deja que te demos fuerza y apoyate en nosotros para recuperar la tuya ¿Sí? – _La lider quedo en silencio pensado lo que su hermana le había dicho… Se sintió egoísta por haber querido acaparar todo el esfuerzo para ella y haberle dado a entender a la gente de la ciudad que no les tenía fe, tal vez su hermana tenía razón y era hora de dejarse consentir un poco.

_- Lo intentaré – _respondo en voz baja y Mimi beso su frente

– _Yo debo irme a seguir con mi camino, tú estate tranquila y recuperaté pronto, te quiero mucho _– Dicho esto avanzo hacia la salida, dedicando una última sonrisa a la lider antes de cerrar la puerta.

La menor descendió las escaleras poco a poco hasta llegar de nuevo a la cocina donde su padre esperaba noticias de ella en la misma posición.

- _¿Todo bien princesa?_

_- Si papá_

_- Parece que arreglaste algunos pendientes – _sonrió su madre

_- Así es._

_- ¿Pendientes? ¿Que pendientes?- _el hombre de cabello verde parecía no entender mucho.

_- ¿Papá?_

_- Dime princesa_

_- Puedes decirle a Zephiro que me lleve de regreso._

_- ¡¿Qué!- _El hombre escupió todo el café

_- Por supuesto querida, toma, prepare está merienda para todos tus amigos salúdalos mucho de mi parte – _Su madre le entrego una pequeña caja de almuerzo.

_-_ _¡Pero como es posible! ¡No has estado aquí ni un día! Además Whitney aún no se recupera y…._

_-_ ¡_Takashi!_ – Su esposa atrajo su atención – _Mimi debe irse, ahora_. – Dictamino seriamente.

_-_ _Así es papá, además no te preocupes por lo del gimnasio, mamá lo tiene solucionado ¿Ne mamá?_

_- Así es, llamare a Jin para que lo cierre hasta la proxima semana._

_- ¿Alguien puede explicarme que está pasando aquí?_

_- No es nada papito, es solo que ya cumplí con mi deber y arregle lo que tenía que arreglar._

_- Pero… - _en un descuido la mujer mayor tomo la pokebola de su esposo y la lanzo al patio, el inmenso Pidgeot aleteo orgulloso.

_-_ _Llevala con cuidado Zephiro **n.n **Mimi, cuídate mucho y llama más seguido a casa - _Haruna abrazo fuertemente a su pequeña.

_-_ _Gracias por todo_ - susurro Mimi en la oreja de su madre.

_-_ _De nada._

_-_ _Adiós papá_ – la maestra de chikorita beso la mejilla de su shokeado progenitor y subió a la gran ave.

_-_ _A… Adiós_ – respondió medio ido. El pokemon aleteo fuertemente, elevándose por los aires, hacia el cielo que ya se teñía de negro, desapareció en una estela de luz.

- ¡_Mimi!_ – Su padre reacciono lloriqueando cuando ya era tarde, su pequeña se había ido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_- ¡¿Y ahora me dirás que para ti si está bien! **¬¬**_-****Sorata reclamo resentido a la visión de una Arashi desvalijada, acababa de perder todos sus ahorros en la mesa de la reina del póquer, mejor conocida como Remi.

- _¡Déjame en paz yo también tengo derecho a divertirme! Ya sabes tal como "Lo dice el todopoderoso HO-OH"_ – se defendió la espadachin remedándolo

- _¡No lo metas a él en esto! ¡Yo no tendría nada en contra, si tú no me hubieras reclamado a mí por hacerlo! Además ¡¿Qué tiene que ver con tu diversión el que nos mandes recoger frutos por horas a Link y a mi en un bosque¡¡ Sin árboles frutales!_ – contraataco el castaño.

- _¡Pues es lo mismo que tú y Link hacen cuando nos mandan a mi y a Mimi a recoger leña! **¬¬** -_

_- ¡Pero nunca las hemos mandado a recoger algo que no hay!_

_- ¡Ups! Mira tú no me fije **¬¬** - _se disculpo sarcástica

_- Podrían callarse o al menos no gritar – _pidió indiferentemente Ghanesa, tenían justo que ponerse a pelear cuando estaba en la penúltima página de su libro.

_-_ _Etto… Link-Kun no sería mejor separarlos_ – Sakura observaba con algo de preocupación y kero en su hombro.

- _¡Naaa! Estas peleas son la muestra de su amor - _respondió el Ex - hitokiri.

- _No se me ocurrió…_– Musito extrañada la coordinadora de ojos esmeralda.

- _Señores será mejor que nos movamos, ya está anocheciendo y hay un centro pokemon a unos kilómetros, es más conveniente pasar la noche allí que en el descampado - _Dick hablo muy profesionalmente recibiendo el abucheo de todos, parecían niños chiquitos a los que se les quitaba el recreo aunque realmente lo que acababan de arrebatarles era su idea de fiesta en la fogata. Sin embargo ni los quejidos ni el sermón acerca de "seguridad y prudencia" del investigador lograron atraer la atención de Kai para nada, el muchacho de cabello cenizo se encontraba aún más meditabundo desde que ella se había ido.

Aún repasando una y otra vez el mismo problema que lo aquejaba desde la mañana no había encontrado ninguna solución satisfactoria, solo quedaba: "**Irse antes de que ella regresara**" muy a su pesar era lo más conveniente para ambos, él podría retomar sus caminos mientras ella crecía más como entrenadora sin el objeto de su dependencia además también evitarían malos ratos y dolores innecesarios. El entrenador de fuego suspiro, no le agradaba la idea de dejarla pero era lo mejor si quería solucionar las cosas de una vez.

Se incorporo firmemente dispuesto a hacer el anuncio de su partida al grupo sin embargo, antes de poder decir una palabra, el sonido de_"-¡Hola!"_ que provenía desde el cielo llamo la atención de todos.

En vuelo rasante un pidgeot se acercaba y todos pudieron reconocer la figura que saludaba alegremente desde su lomo.

- _¡Mimi!_- fue la exclamación general. La pelirosa observo con desbordante felicidad los rostros emocionados de sus amigos, pero lo que más le gusto fue ver la misma impresión en el más callado e importante de ellos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre él desde el lomo de Zephiro, mucho antes que aterrizara.

Kai reacciono inmediatamente y con una magnifica agilidad felina logro atrapar a la pelirosa entre sus hercúleos brazos observándola anonadado, ella solo sonrió.

- ¿_Por qué saltaste?_ – pregunto, tratando de esconder el susto que se llevo con su característico tono neutro, tono que no consiguió en está ocasión.

- _Porque supe que si **yo **era quien decidía dar el salto **tú** estarías allí para apoyarme** n.n** – _Kai no supo exactamente el significado de las palabras o de la mirada traviesa en Mimi pero tuvo la seguridad, como nunca antes la había tenido en su vida, que ese problema, causa del alejamiento de ambos, había terminado por siempre.

- _Me alegra tenerla de regreso – _la voz de Dick hizo al entrenador volverse con su novia aún en brazos. El castaño detective sonreía misteriosamente y señalo la sortija en el dedo de su protegida

-_ Parece que no hubo ningún contratiempo y nuestro apoyo no fue requerido. – _La entrenadora recordó que el destello proveniente de su dedo índice, mientras estaba prisionera en el sótano, le alerto que el anillo de su amigo investigador estaba aún en su mano, tuvo la idea de pedir apoyo pero la descarto de inmediato, no podía exponerlos a todos a ese peligro, debía protegerlos aún a la distancia, después de todo al pensar en ellos sabía que ya no estaba sola, así que se avoco a resolver su problema con la ayuda de quien la acompañaba.

-_ No, no ocurrió nada pero… su apoyo siempre estuvo allí - _Dick respondió con una profunda e indescifrable mirada en sus ojos aguamarina, apartándose un poco dejo espacio para la llegada de sus demás protegidos que se acercaban muy felices en tropel.

La pelirosa sintió cierta frescura en el ambiente, permitiéndose admirar las maravillas de ese bosque que por la mañana fue escenario de sus dilemas, observo a sus amigos acercarse y a lo lejos un solitario beautifly alejándose. Se dio cuenta que ahora se sentía más completa, más segura que antes, la persona que se marcho esa mañana no era la misma que regresaba, había logrado un poco de esa "madurez" que tanto quería y no sabia como alcanzar, pero no solo ella noto eso. El fuerte muchacho que la tenía entre brazos le dirigió una mirada profunda atrayendo de inmediato su atención y nada más, solo porque si, porque durante el día la extraño, porque la tenia de regreso y porque le hubiera partido el corazón marcharse sin despedirse, la beso ávidamente dejando estática a la joven que respondió poco después, igual de ansiosa, la cara de shock que puso el grupo no tardo en cambiar a picaros silbidos y sonrisas, mientras las primeras estrellas se encendían suavemente reflejando su brillo en la profundidad del lago.

**OWARI**

_**Notas del autor**: Espero que hallan disfrutado del fic, ojala no les halla parecido muy largo y la historia sea entendible para todos ustedes. Quizás muchos se pregunten, independientemente de si la historia les agrado o no, ¿Quiénes son estos personajes? O ¿De donde salieron? Pues debo confesar que aunque son usados algunos personajes de anime conocidos, los protagónicos (a excepción de Kai, Sakura, Sorata y otros) son personajes de un juego de role de Pokemon que fue creado por mi y mis amigos en una iniciativa por extender la pokemania y divertirnos un poco, sin embargo tengo un anuncio y es que las aventuras de este grupo de entrenadores no termina aquí, de echo este one-shot es un Side Story de las vivencias del grupo en sí. _

_Originalmente este fic fue echo como un regalo para mi mejor amiga Pilar, quien es creadora y jugadora del personaje de Mimi (la hermana de Whitney) decidí publicarlo porque realmente me animaron a hacerlo y quise compartir muchas de las cosas que hicimos en este loco juego, por ende si es que esté fic les gusto y la cantidad de reviews lo amerita escribiré de forma completa las aventuras de este grupo de entrenadores pokemon desde sus comienzos. Creo que ya no tengo nada más que agregar, solamente agradecerles infinitamente si han llegado hasta aquí y decirles que los escritores nos debemos solamente a ustedes que leen nuestras obras por eso sus opiniones tienen el peso de mantenernos escribiendo o hacernos renunciar a la pluma así que espero de todo corazón que decidan poner un review tanto si les gusto como no les gusto la historia, todo comentario es bienvenido. _

_Esperando haberlos complacido e infinitamente agradecido._

_Mayden Mizutei_

_PD: Cualquier pregunta o duda que dejen en sus reviews serán respondidas en un anexo a este one shot, así que no tengan duda en enviar sus inquietudes._


End file.
